Voldemort is Back!
by prythian.hogwarts.chb.home
Summary: What if the Doors of Death were closed too soon? What if not all the monsters were trapped back in Tartarus? What if Lord Voldemort was one who escaped? What does he want, and who will pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful october day and Chiron had given Camp Half-Blood the afternoon off. The demigods were free to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed in the camp. The hunters and the Roman demigods had joined them that day, and the seven demigods from the prophecy, along with Calypso, Nico, Reyna, Will, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel, and Thalia were playing a game outside on the lawn.

"So, here's how we play," Thalia explained. "You have to take your card-" she was passing out cards to each person with what appeared to be their faces on them "and you pick cards from this pile, which have people from all over the camp. Whoever you pick, you have to kiss….even if it's someone of the same sex. Even if it's someone with your same godly parentage." She smiled maliciously.

Piper laughed. "But….aren't you, like, supposed to swear off guys?" Grover asked. "What if you get me?"

"Oh Grover, please tell me that's not what you were hoping!" pouted Juniper.

Thalia giggled. "Artemis lets us have a little fun. I often don't play this with guys, though, but I think she'll let me off of it. And anyway, you guys are my best friends, so it doesn't count. Who wants to go first?"

"TEAM LEO!" Leo shouted, jumping up. "Haha look! I got Piper. I GET TO KISS JASON'S GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled. Calypso and Jason groaned. And the day went on like this, the CHB crew acting like the fangirls and fanboys they secretly were. The funniest part was when Percy had to get Clarisse from the Ares cabin and kiss her. Even Annabeth didn't mind when she saw the look of disgust on her boyfriend's face.

Well, okay, she hadn't exactly been paying attention. They had only defeated Gaea three months ago, and everything seemed to be much more focused on that lately. And then there was the matter if Rachel Elizabeth Dare. What was she doing here? Annabeth knew that if her dad found out she wasn't at Clarion Ladies Academy he would kill her. But she had shown up three days earlier claiming she had urgent news for Chiron. However, he had forbidden her to speak of it until tomorrow, when they knew all the Romans, Hunters, and even a few minor gods would be there to hear her. The demigods didn't know which gods would be coming, just that they would be. She hoped that Hercules wouldn't come, although she knew that wouldn't be likely. She didn't see any reason why he should. She decided to take a nap and hopefully an answer would come to her while asleep.

* * *

"Hermione, have you perfected the spell yet?" Asked Harry. He was getting impatient. He didn't know whether that girl Rachel could be trusted to deliver the message. She seemed trustworthy enough, but he knew well that messages can get mistranslated.

"Wait….wait...YES!"

"Maybe we can finally get them to stop talking about it ALL THE TIME!" Ron said to nobody in particular. "It's probably nothing, anyway."

"Ron, how can you say that? Five Muggle deaths that seem unexplained in the past week alone. And two witches gone missing! I don't want to believe it either, by the way. But it's pretty apparent. Harry, tell me how those horcruxes worked, again." Ginny said in a rush.

Harry was glad that George and Angelina were taking care of the kids today. That left Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville and he free to work on their theory and Hermione's spell. And he was quite glad that James Sirius was not hurting Albus and Lily, and that Rose wasn't still there to talk about Scorpius. As much as Harry loved his kids and Ron's, he knew that they needed to do this alone, just the six of them. And he didn't want to scare them either. "Each horcrux was a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul. Without them destroyed, we would not have been able to kill him."

Ron shuddered, remembering his time with Slytherin's locket.

"Hermione, do it now. I just have this feeling that it would work now!" Luna exclaimed. The next minute they all knew it, Annabeth was asleep and they couldn't wait.

"Harry, come with me. Ron, send a message to George telling him I can finally do it, and ask him if the kids can stay over." Hermione said quickly.

* * *

Annabeth woke up suddenly. She knew that everyone would be enjoying the sunshine, and even so she was in the Zeus cabin for privacy, and she knew that Jason and Thalia were still busy with their game. But there was someone in the room.

Annabeth blinked. Was this a prank from Leo? With a closer look, she saw that it was a hologram. Not just any hologram though….

"You're Hermione Granger! And Harry Potter!"

"Yes, Annabeth Chase. We are real as well. And we need to know something. When Gaea died, the Doors of Death were sealed, correct?"

"Of course."

"But….are you….sure that all the monsters have died again?"

"Pretty sure, why?"

Harry, who hadn't spoken yet, piped up, "Did Rachel reach you okay?"

"Harry? It was you who sent her? But why? How am I even talking to you? Are you real?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"Chiron is waiting for a formal meeting. Tomorrow night….wait, can you be there? Can you apparate to us?"

"You want us?" gasped Hermione. "How many should come?"

"As many as you want. Those who remember the battles you faced. Make sure you two are there, and Neville and Ron. But what is so urgent?"

"We think that some of the monsters never found their way back to Tartarus. We think that Voldemort is back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Annabeth stormed into Rachel's cave. "Anything you're not telling me?"

"I don't know what at all you mean."

"Oh, nothing. Nothing much. Just a certain boy named Harry Potter!"

"Annabeth Chase, those are stories and you know it!" Rachel said, but not convincingly enough for Annabeth.

"He appeared to me in a dream….I think….you know how demigod dreams are, Rachel!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I wish I knew what that was about, but I assure you, Harry Potter is from a story!"

Annabeth stormed off. She didn't know what to do, but she was now positive that Harry Potter was not just a story. But a nagging part of her was saying that Rachel knew what she was doing. She replayed the conversation in her head

Wait a minute, she said to herself, Rachel never used those exact words. She didn't say that stories were all Harry Potter was. She just said that it was a story…..Annabeth sat up. She had just figured something out. She had to tell someone, anyone. She ran back up to camp and almost crashed into…"Percy!"

He broke into a wide grin. What are you doing? When I checked in on you, you were fast asleep and I thought you'd be out for the night."

"Never mind that now. But hey, Percy…."

"I see your brain moving, Wise Girl. Spit it out."

"Percy, you've read stories about us and the demigods, stories about our quests, your mom is the main one writing them, isn't she? And all kinds of people, mortal and demigod and who knows who else are reading them, right?"

"Yeah...if you say so…."

"Percy, what if we aren't the only ones? What if there are others caught between magical and nonmagical worlds, people whose stories WE have read!"

"I don't know, and honestly why does it matter? By the way, don't you think it's strange that Rachel just showed up when she's supposed to be at school?"

"Seaweed Brain, you can be so daft sometimes! I think it's all connected. I think that...that Harry Potter is real...and when the Doors were opened, Voldemort was let out….and never got back in!"

"Yeah, okay sure Annabeth, but what's this all got to do with Rachel?"

"Call me crazy, but I dreamed I was talking to them, I was talking to Harry and Hermione. And they told me they were coming tomorrow for the meeting. Rachel was their original messenger!"

"Annabeth….what if Chiron told us that we were waiting on gods, when really we're just waiting for Harry's gang?"

"I've thought of that….but somehow I doubt Chiron would cover it up like that….I don't think he knows that Harry's family is coming."

* * *

"Ron, for the last time, I won't let you be the one to drive the kids all the way to New York!"

"Hermione, passed my driver's ed course ages ago!"

"You confounded the teacher!"

"So?"

"I already told you. Luna and Neville will take Rose, Hugo, Lily, and Albus, James, and Alice by car. We'll round up reinforcements. I've already contacted Hagrid and McGonagall, they'll help. We know that George and Angelina are in, as are Bill and Fleur."

Harry stepped into the room. "I still wish Alice and James weren't going to be in the same car. You know how they get...I don't want Lily or Hugo exposed to that. Or Rem and Rose, even."

"Yeah, I wish I could've helped out, but I need to work with the spells and contacting." Hermione said sadly.

"Wait, Dad, we're going somewhere? And I get to be in a long car ride with Alice?"

Hermione groaned as James and Alice came running down the stairs. "Yep," Harry said, trying to hide his annoyance. "Go get your things.

We're going to New York. To Camp Half-Blood."

"That's a real place? I thought it was only in my books!" Alice giggled.

"Yes and I'm sure people have thought that about us too," said Harry absentmindedly. "You guys are taking the car with the Longbottoms. You'll meet us there."

"Aww Dad, why can't I do side-along apparation?" James whined.

"James, it's not all it's cracked up to be…."

Remus, who was only in his second year, hurried down the stairs. "Dad, why haven't I been allowed to go back to school yet?"

"Remus, McGonagall was waiting….for her worst fears I guess….but go tell Lily and your cousins to get ready, you're going on vacation with the Longbottoms."

"This isn't about Voldemort, is it?" Remus looked scared.

"I hope not…" Harry said, not wanting to scare Remus more.

* * *

It was near evening on the day of the meeting. Annabeth and Percy had taken guard duty that evening so as to watch for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They heard Dionysus yelling at Nemesis about something or other. Percy was pretty upset that Nemesis had been sent, and he couldn't imagine how Leo felt about his least favorite goddess being present that night. The other goddess who had shown up was Hecate, and he knew Hazel was feeling conflicted about that too.

There was a faint pop, and four familiar faces came out of nowhere. Annabeth rushed up to greet them, and Percy heard her say, "I, Annabeth Chase, give Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley permission to enter the camp.

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, but Annabeth shook her head. "They should see you. What, exactly, was the message you sent to Rachel?"

"The doors were sealed too soon, Voldemort is alive." But the voice wasn't Harry's and it came from behind them. "Annabeth, I knew you'd catch on to me. Thank you," said Rachel, stepping out into the clearing. "When I saw you had taken guard duty, I knew you must have understood. Come on, Chiron is waiting for us."

* * *

Luna Longbottom was getting nervous. "Neville," she whispered on their first night driving, when she was sure all the kids were asleep, even her daughter and James.

"Look, I'll drive tomorrow, if that's what you're going on about!" Neville mumbled. "I'll survive another day."

"No, it's not that, it's just….how are we supposed to get this car over the Atlantic Ocean? New York is on another continent, you DO realize this?"

"Mom," Alice whispered, "I thought you knew. We are going to enchant the car the way Arthur Weasley did before Harry and Ron's second year, right?"

"Alice!" Neville responded sharply. "I didn't know you were awake! And you do realize how much trouble this caused Harry and the Weasleys, correct?"

"But Dad, there's no other way!"

"Okay. Let me contact Arthur," said Luna, and soon everyone but Neville was asleep.

* * *

Deep below the earth, at the Palace of Hades, a heated conversation was taking place.

"Fred, no! What would your mother say!" Lily Evans Potter said with tears streaming down her face. "When you died, and Harry married Ginny….well, your mother was always a mother to Harry too, and now I am as good as your mother, Fred."

"Mom, I know," Fred said, and Tonks and Remus laughed, they had known the Weasleys best and were still surprised that Fred would be so used to calling Lily "mom." Granted, Tonks, Fred, and Remus had been dead for twenty years, Sirius for twenty-two, and James and Lily for thirty-nine. They, however, had not aged since their death.

"Well, Mom, you can't go either, Harry would be older than you by now!"

Hades entered the room with Dobby in tow. "Have you come to any sort of a decision yet?"

Lily, James, Fred and Colin all spoke at once. Lily gave them a piercing look that silenced them. "Lord Hades, you really are amazing, building us rooms in your palace and letting us stay as a family." She looked around at everyone who she had come to call her family over the past three decades. Are you sure, though. Has he really escaped?"

"He has."

"Oh Hades, please tell me this is an elaborate joke," Snape groaned. "After everything I did to protect the boy?"

"Remind me what all that was, again, Severus." James frowned at him quizzically.

"Yeah, what did being a Death Eater actually do for Harry, again?" Sirius growled

"I'd love to hear this one later," Dumbledore said, smiling. "But I think Lily has an important point to make here."

"Not all can go, of course," continued Hades. "Lily, James, I hate to say this, but I don't know how much help you will be to the boy. He will need one trained Auror, I can tell you that. I, for one, also think that it should be people who were close to him throughout his life. James, Lily, I regret that you weren't. But the Dark Lord did his worst to you. My suggestion, although you by no means have to heed it, is that Remus, Sirius, and Moody should go. Harry has never had any reason in his life to distrust you three after Sirius was proven innocent."

"I'm too old. I had adventures in my lifetime, and I fell off a broomstick and died. I think Nymphadora should take my place." Said Moody seriously.

Tonks shot him a reproving look. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" But then she laughed and said in a less angry voice, "If you want me to take your place, Mad-Eye, it would be an honor."

But Fred Weasley was still angry. He had thought, just for a fleeting moment, that he would be able to see his family again, to see George and possibly take over the joke shop again as well. His memories had been attacking him lately. The time he and George had tried to save Harry from a cursed Bludger in their fourth year….two years after that, when they realized what they wanted to do with their lives….and when they had given Dudley Dursley a ton-tongue toffee….when they had been banned from Quidditch after attacking Malfoy….when they escaped on their brooms away from Hogwarts, from Umbridge, they were all coming back to him like waves on the ocean, flooding over him. He missed them so much, he even wanted to see Percy. He went to find Lily, who'd done a wonderful job of taking care of him for nineteen years, mourning and seeing him as the son she never got the chance to have. Fred liked it, but he would rather have spent the time back home with his redhead family and his best friend, George Weasley.

"Mum, why can't I go? Please, I want to see George, please Mum."

"Fred, dear, I am so, so sorry but we just don't think you're old enough-"

Fred cut her off. "Lily Potter, I am nineteen years old!"

"Fred!" sighed Lily, exasperated, "Please Fred."

"You just don't want to lose me."

Lily gasped. The problem was, Fred was, to some extent, correct. He was the son she'd never had, and she loved finally being able to be a mother. Fred looked stricken immediately after he said that. "Mum, I can't believe I just said that, sorry Mum." He burst into tears.

Lily hugged him, and she thought she heard him say, "I understand. I love you."

"I'm going to go hang out with Colin." Fred liked Colin Creevey, he was the only person in his new family who was close to his age, who knew what it was like to die in the Battle of Hogwarts as a student. Maybe the sixteen year old could offer him some advice.

* * *

"Chiron, may I introduce you to Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley," Rachel said. There was a collective gasp.

"Harry Potter? Here?"

"It can't be, that's just a story."

"Why?"

"Settle down, settle down," called Chiron. "Rachel, why are they here?"

Hermione glared at him. "Chiron, I think they can speak for themselves. It might be better, anyway….." Rachel mumbled

"Sir," Hermione started to say, but Chiron cut her off.

"I don't need you to call me sir. Just Chiron is fine, thank you."

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Well, Chiron, we have strong reason to believe that V-v-Voldemort is back. We think, Sir, er, um, Chiron, that he escaped when the Doors were opened. And that he never returned to Tartarus."

Everyone gasped once again, then turned to look at Nico.

"Is this true? Can you send a message to your father, Nico, to confirm?"

"Yeah, di Angelo, better do it," Drew giggled. Malcolm stared at her piercingly.

"Um yeah, I will," said Nico quickly before a fight could arise between wisdom and beauty.

"There is no need." Roared a voice.

"Dad!" Hazel gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I must confirm this sad tale that Miss Granger has told us. I have searched Tartarus but alas the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World is nowhere to be found. He has returned."

Chiron sighed. "Well, if this is the case then we must all work as a team. Harry, I wouldn't doubt you have reinforcements?"

"Of course. Bill and Fleur are coming. Luna and Neville with the kids. Hagrid, and McGonagall I think as well. And Kreacher."

"A sizable amount. I will also offer three. Your friends have been living happily in my realm, and by living I mean….well, I'm not sure if that is the right term, but I am allowed to send three of them back to you, Harry Potter. I have chosen Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora."

"Sir, oh thank you so much!" Harry laughed. "If only I had known how you were keeping them safe….all these years…."

A new voice sounded. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Ginny was the first to run to the crowd, and soon the four former Hogwarts students were hugging their lost friends.

"Hades," Ron whispered. "Will they...will they need to go back to you after the war?" He didn't want his best friend to feel any more pain and loss than he knew he'd already had.

"Only if they die twice will they need return."

Nico ran to his father and hugged him, making Hades feel really awkward. "Thank you Dad," he whispered.

* * *

Reyna was an avid reader, and yet she had never heard of Harry Potter, or of this Voldemort character. She went to her boyfriend. "Nico, what do you know about these strangers?"

"Reyna! You've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"I haven't."

"Hold on, then."

He ran to the Hades cabin. Reyna wondered why this was really a big deal to him. A few minutes later, a boy came out. He was wearing a gold and red scarf, a gold and red hat, a lion banner, and was holding a giant stack of books-or rather, a small stack of giant books.

"Nico!" Reyna exclaimed. "What is this?"

"The complete book collection. And some of my merchandise."

"Some of your merchandise?!"

"Yeah I also have…" and Nico launched into a long explanation of his various T-Shirts, figurines, sweaters, snitches, wands ("They don't really work, of course"), and so many other things that Reyna could not follow any longer. "I'm in Gryffindor. I thought I was a Slytherin but I changed my mind. Annabeth is a Ravenclaw. Percy's also a Gryffindor, and Rachel is a Hufflepuff and…."

"Nico, slow down. Can you explain-? And Nico launched into a long explanation about Harry Potter that Reyna still didn't understand.

"You know what, I think I'll just read the books."


	3. Chapter 3

George Weasley was frustrated. The floo powder hadn't brought him to the right place. "I thought she told you the right thing to say!" Angelina exclaimed. "I'm just glad we left little Freddie at home with Uncle Charlie."

"Hermione did tell me, Angie. I just got...mixed up."

"Well we can't very well ask for directions to Camp Half Blood can we? People would think that we're crazy!"

"Well I'm not just gonna sit and wait either, if that's what you're saying. You-Know-Who could be anywhere!"

"I suppose we couldn't try apparating?"

"Wouldn't risk it. I think it would just make us more confused."

Suddenly they heard a loud yell. "George? Is that you?"

"Dad!"

"Where are we?" asked Molly.

"That's what we were just trying to figure out."

"Wait a sec…" Angelina muttered, "If we could just find a map to the Empire State Building, maybe we could just ask a god."

* * *

Fred wasn't surprised to see Colin with Lavender Brown again. Since their deaths, Colin and Lavender had grown close. Fred loved Colin, but Lavender bothered him. He guessed it was because she used to date Ron.

Ickle Ronniekins, thought Fred. What if he needs me? What about George and Mum and Dad and Bill and Ginny? They need me."

"Fred, come here a sec." It was Cedric. For some reason, despite that they were only a year apart, they never really talked. Cedric had died in the first battle. It just wasn't the same for Fred.

"I know how much you wanted to go. I understand."

"No you don't! It's not your family!"

"No. But I felt absolutely useless after I died. Unable to do anything but tell Lily and James over and over again about Harry."

"What can we do though?"

"I don't know, Fred. I just don't know."

"I'm so sorry, Cedric. I've been a prat to you!"

"Come again?"

"You really don't see it? I teased you all through the Triwizard Tournament. And never in twenty years have I even said a simple "hello" to you in death."

"Fred? We're gonna find a way. We'll get you back to fight. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

"What are our assets? Our weapons? Who are our best fighters?" Clarisse was yelling so loudly that Percy doubted the gods in Manhattan couldn't hear her.

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes glazed over. When Clarisse saw that, she shut up immediately.

"Those of worlds unknown will join

Death's child seeks to make a choice

Him, he is the one we seek

The Gemini shall find his way

Can death see to guide his way?"

"Will the evil one win to son

Will the young son live to die

Will death's child learn to fight

Will he go down that same path?"

Everyone looked at Nico. He knew this choice, or at least he thought he did. It had been plaguing him ever since the war ended. Will Solace was funny, and he actually seemed to care for Nico. And yet Reyna was the first to really give him any attention. He saw Will more, of course-in fact, he hadn't seen Reyna in a month. But their letters were passionate. Nico was a bisexual loner, and yet recently he had come to have friends. But the prophecy-did that mean his situation, his choice, would only get worse? Who was the mysterious other person this prophecy seemed to speak of?

He started to walk away. It didn't matter that all eyes were on him. He was leaving and nobody would stop him, not even his father.

Will and Reyna both knew the choice too. They supported each others' relationships with Nico, and they knew that ultimately the choice was his. Secretly, Will hoped he would choose Reyna. He knew she was more alone than he was, and he wanted her to be happy, no matter how much it would hurt him. But neither of them ran after him. This was because Ron Weasley got up first. Everyone stared at him, but nobody stopped him. They all knew that Ron would do anything for people he loved. And those who knew him best had suspected he was a Percy Jackson fan, although he'd never admit to Hermione that he read at all.

He ran from the room. "Nico!" He looked around. He could easily picture the cabins from the books, but he didn't know where he was. I must find cabin 13, Ron thought. If only Hermione were with me. "Nico di Angelo, wait!"

Nico heard Ron, but he didn't want to see anyone right now. However, he realized that he would rather talk to a stranger than to his close friends right now, so he stopped and waited for Ron, almost against his will.

As Ron caught up to him, Nico didn't know how to feel. "Nico. I always admired you as a character. Such an honor to finally meet you."

"And you as well, I guess."

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Um…"

"Nico, your friends seem to know of this choice. But how is it something that could help with You-Know-Who? I mean, I'm sorry but I don't understand."

Nico heard a boy's voice in the distance. "Nico! Ron!" He couldn't tell who was calling. "Guys, come on!" called another voice. Now Nico wanted to hide. He knew that the voices belonged to Will Solace and Reyna Arellano. "Nico, we know your decision. And we didn't want to tell them without you there," said Reyna slowly.

"Also, Ron, your brother is here," added Will.

"Which one?"

"Ron, I'm really sorry but I never read Harry Potter. I'm not sure which one."

"You WHAT!?" Ron was shocked and so was Nico. "Well, I hope it's not the prat."

* * *

Fred was reading a very old copy of "The Quibbler" when there was a knock on his door. "Hey, it's me."

"Cedric! Hi! Come in."

To Fred's surprise, Cedric was not alone. Following him was a girl he had never seen before, along with Professor Snape. "Fred," he said, "this is Hazel Levesque."

Fred gasped. He knew all about Hazel, of course. She was Hades' own daughter and a good friend of Percy Jackson's. "Hello, Fred," she said.

"Weasley," said a cold voice, and Fred jumped. He still hadn't gotten used to Professor Snape being around. "Mister Diggory came to me to ask my help in making an aging potion. His own skills have always been...lacking I daresay." Fred could hear Cedric groan behind him, and he suppressed a chuckle.

"But...why? And why is Hazel here?"

Hazel spoke up. "I am a master of the Mist." She paused in case Fred didn't know what the mist was, but he just nodded and said, "Of course."

"We wanted to see if the four of us could work together for this. My gift, Mr. Snape's potions skills, Mr. Diggory's transfiguration skills, and your general smarts and knowledge of how things work would be a great way to pull things off as a team. But nobody else can know. My father especially."

"But why an aging potion?"

"Oh Weasley, for such a mind for troublemaking you just don't don't think things through," said Snape lazily. "It's so your brother will recognize you...as his identical twin...or would you rather stay twenty years younger than him?"

"Our plan should allow you to age with your brother when you make it into the mortal world," said Cedric with enthusiasm. "We're going to find a way to get you to fight."

"Severus, can we trust you not to tell? Why are you here, anyway? Wouldn't that just make Lily hate you even more?"

"To begin with, Weasley, do not call me by my first name. 'Professor Snape' should do just fine. Second, your m-mother does NOT hate me."

"Why did you hesitate? If you don't approve of her relationship with me, just call her Lily, Severus. You aren't my teacher anymore, and we've lived together for twenty years. I have a right to call you Severus, I think!"

"Fine then. And know that Lily would do anything to make you happy. If this is what you really want, she approves, as long as you come back to visit us after you've defeated Voldemort and his allies."

Hazel gasped. "He has allies?"

"Of course. Where would he be without them? I believe Miss Lestrange, Mister Pettigrew, and Mister Greyback, among others, are with him as we speak."

"I have to go warn Harry and the others!" Hazel screamed, and then she was off.

But unfortunately, she did not have to warn anyone. It was a day after the initial meeting, and Voldemort had found out that Harry knew he was alive. Camp Half-Blood was under attack, and Hazel barely made it back to the camp on time. She heard yelling, grabbed a weapon (not caring what or whose it was), and ran into the fight.

And what she saw was much worse than expected


	4. Chapter 4

As Hazel approached, she heard Piper and Drew yelling at Voldemort to stop because Harry was dead, and a bunch of other nonsense that she knew was all Charmspeak. She quickly used the mist to hide herself and joined in with them. She, Reyna, and Thalia had learned a lot from the Aphrodite girls about Charmspeak, but of the three of them only Hazel had really mastered the art. Death eaters were everywhere and Reyna and Percy were doing what they did best: take control. Hazel ran to Jason, the closest ally to her. "Jason! Where's-"

Jason cut her off. "Hazel, if I know what you're going to ask, stop yelling. Do you want them to hear you?"

"Where is he, though? Isn't there anything I can do so that Voldemort doesn't see him? And Bellatrix and the others?" But as she said it, Hazel saw some gigantic animal come charging forth at a crowd of Death Eaters. She was surprised because Frank almost never took passengers. But she knew that she couldn't stop Harry and a tall redhead man, who she thought was probably George Weasley, from charging at full speed.

"Hazel, the best you can do is create a diversion. Can you make _me_ look like Harry Potter so that I can lead them away?"

Hazel was about to respond, but just then they heard a loud thump. A giant motorcycle had cleared the area. And immediately they saw that Hagrid had, it seemed, come with a Giant army. And suddenly Hazel knew what to do.

* * *

Harry Potter was suddenly shocked. A few minutes after Hagrid had come in with his friends, he was huge. He and George urged Frank, who had taken form as a dragon, to let them off. As soon as Frank turned back to his human form, he was gigantic too. He was the only one of the three of them who knew what was going on. "It's Hazel," he quickly told the others. "She can manipulate the mist."

Harry had no idea what that meant. But he realized that a few death eaters were down. Not Bellatrix or Wormtail, but enough to make the enemy wary.

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice roared, "YOU WILL COME OR SURRENDER YOUR FRIENDS TONIGHT!"

"I don't think so!" Called a female voice, and suddenly Annabeth was charging Voldemort and Jason was attacking from the sky. More and more Death Eaters fell, and suddenly Harry heard a woman whisper, "Voldy, don't you think we should wait?"

Harry saw Voldemort turn around, and he realized that Bellatrix was nowhere near Voldemort. _That was odd_ , he thought. Then he saw a giant run at Voldemort and some Death Eaters. The giant bellowed at them to leave...but the strange thing was, he was using Voldemort's voice. He saw Bellatrix grab the real Voldemort's hand and run. He realized that some of his friends had confused Voldemort into thinking that he had given the order himself.

And then Harry blacked out.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was in a strange room. He looked around, trying to find Ron. The first thing he saw, however, was a tall, blond man leaning over him. Harry was still foggy, and he had temporarily forgotten that he was a grown man. "Malfoy!" he snarled. Then he realized that the man was younger than him, and that he was an adult himself. Everything from the previous night came rushing back to him.

"Where's Hazel? Is she okay?"

"Oh, Harry, you're awake. You might know me, I'm Will Solace. I am a son of Apollo, and therefore, a healer."

"A healer? like at St. Mungos?"

"Um...I never actually read your stories, Harry. But right now you're in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. And as to your question, Hazel is absolutely fine."

"I have to give her something...she saved my neck-our necks-back there. I don't know how but-"

Will cut him off. "Harry, that's what we do. We help people, even if they are strangers."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a day."

"A whole day!" Harry sat up straight. "Where are Ron and Hermione and Ginny and the others?"

"Hermione and Ginny are staying in the Athena cabin. Ron and George are in the Poseidon cabin with Percy Jackson. Jason's staying with them too, so Rachel can stay with Thalia and Hagrid can have the cave. Tonks and Sirius have been staying in the main room."

"What about Remus?"

Will looked uneasily at Harry. "Last night was chaotic with him. There is strong hate against werewolves here….Clarisse insisted on trapping him in the forest for the night, and many people agreed."

"Oh so you're just going to shut him out because of what he is?" Harry asked hotly.

"I was against it from the start. Nico said to at least let him have Sirius with him. But the others thought it to be so much of a danger. Last night was full moon, you know."

Harry gasped. It was selfish of him, but he hadn't thought about full moon since the Battle of Hogwarts. "Oh. But it's been a day now. What happened?"

"You know Clarisse. She's being an idiot about it. Piper tried to Charmspeak her out of it, but Drew Charmspoke _Piper_ out of it."

Harry was confused In the single day he had been here, he had known one single person (or two if you counted Will) and now he was being overwhelmed with too many names. He tried to remember that spell Hermione had taught him, the one for putting names to faces and remembering them, but he had absolutely no idea how to do that. But he did know one thing. "We can't just leave Remus out there!"

"Clarisse said she would undo the boundary if you told her that he was really on her side."

Harry sat up again. "Well then introduce me to her!"

* * *

Because Nico knew there would be a lot of questions when people found out that his sister had turned everyone into giants for the battle, he and Frank spent the day defending Hazel and making sure the rumors didn't get too big. However, Leo Valdez was no help with this. He wasn't exactly spreading rumors, just making sure that everyone knew.

Nico had every reason to be mad at Leo. The guy had disappeared for two months, making everyone think he was _dead_. Even Nico and his father were fooled, and they were the king and prince of the underworld.

And then there was the prophecy. Could the other boy be Leo? And did the prophecy really mean that his anger at him would make or break

Voldemort? Nico pondered over all of these things, never able to come up with something that seemed at all logical

* * *

 **So this is Chapter 4. What do you guys think so far? Who do you think the other son in the prophecy will be? (Hint: He's a Slytherin) Please Rate/Review and answer in the comments. Also, you can follow my Facebook page, the Poems of Fandoms. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

After the first battle, Harry knew that they were going to need a lot more allies than he had originally planned. Luckily, Luna and Neville showed up the next day, and Bill, Fleur, Teddy, and Victoire came shortly after. Some other Hogwarts professors showed up, and in time they had a strong army. However, Annabeth and Hermione suspected that Voldemort was gathering monster allies, and that although Hagrid had managed to convince some of the giants to remain on the good side, there were tons more who would choose Voldemort because they had been loyal to him in the past. So Harry decided to call on some people who he never would have asked for help.

Because he didn't know which of the phone calls he had to make would be harder, he confided in the people he knew would always have his back: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Sirius. He was so happy to have Sirius back that he had spent nearly every moment with him.

They sat down in the big room, which Chiron had converted into a home for some of the wizards now that the army was expanding. Hermione had thought that they should have a demigod with them for the important army discussion, so Annabeth, Percy, and Nico were there too.

"Harry, what's your plan?" asked Ron.

First Harry explained how he wanted to call his cousin Dudley, because he knew that Dudley had a magical son. Oddly, although they had seen each other once a year, Harry had never met or seen a picture of Dudley's wife. As Harry explained this, the others nodded in agreement and wondered who the wife was. But by the time he got to the second person, everyone was frowning.

"Harry, you haven't spoken to him in years!" Ginny said

"And he was on You-Know-Who's side!" Ron added forcefully.

"Rem is friends with his son. And your daughter seems to get along just fine with him too."

"Please don't bring Rosie into this!"

"Harry, it's your choice," said Luna. "And I think you'll make the right one."

* * *

Harry reluctantly picked up the payphone near the Empire State Building. _Please be a voice message, please be a voice message_ , he thought, but he heard a click on the other line and sighed. "Hello, Draco? This is Harry-"

"And _why_ are you calling me? Oh and by the way, _Potter_ , get your son and your niece to come around one day. I think they are good influences on Scorpius. But let me remind you of something. We don't talk, and we are NOT on a first name basis."

"Draco, listen. I didn't want to call you but I need to know something. Where do your loyalties lie?"

"I'm no longer a Death Eater. I still don't like Muggles and I despise mudbloods, but I don't torture anyone for fun...unlike some people." He said that last part in a whisper, and Harry had to wonder where he was.

"Draco….can you talk freely? Are you safe?"

"I was bullied into hosting a party for the Slytherin graduates," Draco said in a barely audible voice. "We didn't want to do it, but Zabini hexed me, and Parkinson said she'd tell Astoria that I liked her more, just to cause a breakup between me and my wife. I'm so sorry Harry, you don't want to hear about this. And i don't either; it's pathetic.

"It shows that you're human. Something deep down I've always known."

"Really?"

"Yes. But look. You may have heard the rumors about your old master. If not, I want you to apparate to New York right away."

"What rumors? And New York?"

"Draco, please. As soon as the gathering ends-and make it soon-take Scorpius and Astoria, and your mother and get out of London."

"We aren't in London. We're in California."

Harry looked toward Annabeth and mouthed, "Death Eaters in California." Annabeth looked shocked and mouthed back, "Monster central."

"Draco, are you still there?"

"Yes, _Potter._ "

"Draco, you need to leave. NOW!"

"But Zabini and Parkinson-"

"Draco, if you are loyal you _must_ listen to me. There are bad things happening that the people at your house probably know about. I can't talk for fear of people overhearing, but I'll be waiting for you here. Come on, Draco."

Harry heard a voice on the other end. "Draco, honey, what's wrong?"

"Toria, we need to leave. Tell them that Scorpius is feeling sick, do anything to make them go away."

"Draco, what's going on?"

"You know I can't talk freely with _them_ around. Get Scorpius and come right back."

"Okay, okay."

"So you're coming?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if this is as urgent as you say, and it must be since you've never communicated with me, except at reunions or at the train station when you have to, I will be right there."

* * *

Next, Harry had to call Dudley. A woman picked up the phone. "Oh, Harry!" She screamed. "I knew one day I would see you again!"

Harry had always known that Cho Chang had married a Muggle. But how could his cousin have kept this from him for so long?

" _Cho?_ You're Dudley's _wife_?!"

"Um, yes."

"Why did he never tell me? Cho!"

"Harry, I know this is a shock, but you sound like there is something much more urgent you need to say."

"You're right. Cho, I need to tell you. Voldemort is back."

Cho screamed. "Harry, are you okay? He can't be...can he?"

"Cho, we have an army of wizards and demigods. I want you to join us at the Empire State Building in New York. We'll protect and fight. Cho Chang, please."

"Does the ministry know this?"

"No and we want to keep it quiet. Remember what happened last time?"

"Harry, that was two decades ago! Things have changed!"

"Please, Cho. Please. Anyway, James was just asking about how Petunia H. Dursley is doing?"

"That's a lie. Dudley told me about James and he is the most unlikely to care about what, or how, his 5-year-old cousin is doing. But we'll come. But I'm not expecting to fight….I lost some of my skills with...well, in my fifth and sixth years."

"Cedric?"

"And you, Harry. All I ever wanted was to have someone who truly loved me. And that man turns out to be a Muggle, so I am somewhat a Muggle too. It's just where I belong." She sounded stronger now.

"I believe you, Cho. And Dudley is a great choice. I'm sorry things happened the way they did."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll get Dudley and Petunia and explain the situation."

* * *

"Dobby!" Fred called. He watched the house elf materialize into place, a feat that always amused him.

"What is it, Master Weasley?"  
"I need to find a secret passageway to the outer world."

"Master Weasley looks different. Older, perhaps."

"Dobby, Professor Snape has helped me to create a perpetual aging potion. I can see George!"

"Master Weasley, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there!"

"And this is exactly why I have to go, Dobby."

"Well, Dobby is sworn by the Potter family to serve and protect Lily Potter's family. But oh, what would Master Sirius and Master Remus say? Mistress Lily has already been missing them so much, what would she do if Master Weasley left too? Master Weasley is her only son!"

"Dobby! If you're trying to shame me out of this, or guilt me, or whatever, it won't work. Snape told me Lily just wanted me to be happy."

"Dobby is a free elf, and so Dobby will serve only those who he is wanting to serve. However, Dobby _is_ wanting to serve Master Weasley, but not against the wishes of Master James and Mistress Lily."

"Dobby, why do you call everyone else by their first name but me? It's quite frustrating, you know."

"Dobby is not knowing, sir. Dobby called Master's brother Master Weasley before, and now Dobby just lives with routine. Dobby is sorry, sir."

Fred gasped, unable to believe what he had just said to Dobby. "You mean Ron? I miss him too."

"Then Dobby must go with Master We-Fred. Dobby will go with Master Fred into real life, sir. "

"Dobby! You can't. It's like you said, you need to serve and protect Lily's family!"

"Dobby doesn't foresee any danger down here, sir. And Dobby is needing some fresh air, sir."

"I need to tell Lily then."

"Master Fred, no!"

"I may never see her again."

"Dobby would advise against it, but in his heart Dobby knows it is right sir. Does Master Fred want Dobby's company with this conversation?"

"Yes, Dobby. I want Lily to know I didn't force you into anything."

* * *

Fred knocked on Lily's bedroom door. "Mum? Can I come in?"

"Fred, I know what you're going to say. Cedric and Severus slowly sold me onto the idea."

"Mum!"

"I love you Fred. Come back and visit, okay? And make sure Sirius and Remus and Nymphadora do too."

"Mistress Lily, Dobby is going with Master Fred."

"I would expect nothing less from the bravest house-elf I know."

"Mum, I love you too. I will come back. And maybe I'll bring George one day too."

"I would like that very much. And Harry?"

"But of course. He's your son, after all."

"And so are you. Never forget that, Freddie."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is about all I'll have from Fred's point of view. Mostly now I'll be focusing on Nico, Harry, and a few others. I will put in some of Lily's POV, though. Tell me what you think so far. Please rate/review, and follow this story just so I can know who likes my writing. By the way, a shoutout to fellow fanfiction author** **Poseidon's Slytherclaw Erudite** **because every time she publishes a chapter of her HP/PJO crossover, I want to publish another one of mine. Thank you to all my followers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nico was feeling hurt. Chiron and some of the other adults had seen all the mistrust going around, and Chiron decided they would have a special battle strategy activity to make this better. Nico was worried about what this would be.

"Welcome, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Chiron and I am the director of Camp Half-Blood. I would like all of the counselors to introduce themselves at this time."

Slowly, everyone got up and introduced themselves. Nico was right after Percy, who had said, "Hi, I'm Percy and not only am I the counselor for the Poseidon cabin, I'm also the only camper, except when Tyson the Cyclops is around," causing a lot of laughter from the other campers.

Nico took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Hazel. She grinned at him encouragingly. "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, and I am the leader of the Hades cabin. Like Percy, I'm alone most of the time. My half sister, Hazel, goes to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, but when she's here then she's a member of my cabin, too." He wondered once again why he found it so hard to speak in front of his friends.

After all the Camp Half-Blood introductions had been made, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the front. Nico cheered loudly with some of the other campers. "Hey, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When I call your name, please come to the front." He then proceeded to introduce all of his friends and classmates.

Then Chiron, Molly, and Hagrid stepped forward, and Nico remembered his dread at the activity which was to come. "As I explained earlier, we've noticed some trust issues between certain people. What we are going to do tonight is, everyone is going to be in partners-" Nico saw people looking around and talking excitedly to their friends, and he thought that maybe the activity wouldn't be so bad, after all. But then Chiron loudly interrupted.

"These will be partners that we have chosen ourselves. People who seem to have these trust problems." Everyone groaned. "Let's start with George Weasley and Percy Weasley."

Percy Jackson, who was sitting near Nico, mumbled, "I thought he'd said my name for a sec," but Nico didn't really hear him. As he watched Tyson and Thalia, Reyna and Will, Harry and Dudley, and so many others being partnered together, he began to worry about who he would partner with. "Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez..."

Nico tuned out after that. Of course he would get Leo, he thought. Leo was really the only person at the camp who he did have a reason not to trust.

As Chiron finished with "Percy Jackson and Clarisse LaRue," Molly began to explain the activity. "You will solve your problems in any way you can, and tomorrow you will need to do an obstacle course that relies on complete trust. You will do this obstacle course with your partners of tonight. And for those of you who don't have partners, I want you to get with someone from the opposite world. Hogwarts students with CHB campers. Got that?"

Everyone looked around. Nico wished he could have been with one of Harry's friends. He really wanted to get to know Ron. He saw Hermione walk over to Astoria and give her a handshake. Leo was walking over to him.

"Look, I'm sorry I told everyone it was your sister who saved us all, if that's what this is about, okay?" Leo asked. Nico just stared at him.

"Leo Valdez!" He yelled after a moment. "You think I only distrust you because of _that_?! I thought you were DEAD, Leo Valdez. I am the Prince of Death, and you convinced me you were dead. You convinced my _father_ you were dead, for the gods' sake! My father is the king of the underworld, Valdez!"

"Nico," Leo said in a calm voice. "I _was_ dead. But I came back alive…"

"Explain that to me, then! How could you come back in the exact same way, just a single _month_ later? It took Hazel _years_!"

"I think it was just a will….to see Calypso again, maybe.

"And that's another thing. You wanted to see _Calypso_ first. What about us, when we were so freaking _worried_ about you? Couldn't your girlfriend wait?"

"Nico…."

"Leo, you complete IDIOT! Did you think that just because you were a seventh wheel, people wouldn't care about you? Because I've been there too. And people _do_ care. Like when I was little, and I showed up at Percy's birthday party. He let me in and gave me cake and...stuff. He cared, Leo! And what about Jason, huh? You were really close, and Frank too. And Hazel...it was like losing Sammy all over again for her. You're his grandson, for the gods' sake! And me….Leo, I've been where you are. I just want to help, I wanted to help you on the Argo Ⅱ, when you were so obviously a seventh wheel. Until Hazel, I was as alone as you were. And what about the Hephaestus cabin, what about Nyssa and Jake and all the others? You think even _they_ weren't worried out of their minds? Because they were. They need you. We need you, Leo."

It took a moment for both boys to realize that they were in tears. "Leo, you still think you're alone, don't you? Aside from Calypso, I mean?"

"Um….kind of."

"I have an idea. I could convince Hazel to stay at Piper's or Annabeth's tonight. I'll invite Frank and Jason and Percy and it could be like old times...on the Argo Ⅱ. I don't want you to be an outcast, Leo Valdez. I don't want you to be where I was a few years ago."

"I like that. I like that a lot. See you tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

On the far side of the camp, George and Percy Weasley were having a heated arguement. "You git! If you hadn't showed up just then, he wouldn't have DIED!"

"George, it's not my fault. And at least I had a change of heart. Besides, he was the one who wasn't being careful enough!"

"Don't you dare go trying to blame Fred's death on himself, Percy Weasley! It. Was. All. Your. Fault!"

"It was NOT my fault!"

"I can't believe Mum let you back into the family so readily!"

"Ouch! George, that hurt. Please. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," I voice said from the trees. "I'm back, aren't I?"

George rushed up to where Fred had materialized. "Oh my gods! Freddie!"

"George!"

"But how is it that you're as tall as me? How do you look my age? Sirius and Remus and Tonks didn't age at all!"

"Professor Snape and I were working on a permanent aging potion. And it's all thanks to Cedric and Dobby that I'm here, really."

"Cedric and Snape? Do tell! I thought they were both good-for-nothing gits!"

"Come on, we were too hard on Cedric. I think that was because of…."

"Everything," George finished, and Fred smiled. "Gods I missed finishing your sentences, Freddie! But what about Snape?"

"He and Lily remained friends."

"Really?"

Fred nodded. "Lily's become kind of a second mother to me."

George swallowed hard. He wondered how their _real_ mum would react to that.

"Speaking of which, has Harry ever told _our_ mum how much he thinks of her as that? A mother?"

George thought about it for a moment and realized that Harry, to his knowledge, never had. He agreed with his brother that Harry should though.

Nobody had noticed Dobby, except for Percy. "Master Weasley, how are you?" he was asking. Percy knew he knew he was a Weasley because of Ron, and the telltale signs, the same way the Sorting Hat knew. He just sat there, talking with Dobby and waiting for Fred to acknowledge him. That said, Percy was perfectly happy to give George some long needed time with his twin.

Finally, Fred noticed him. "Perce! So good to see you." He stiffly shook his brother's hand, and Percy knew he still wasn't forgiven for being a git.

"Come on. We have to tell everyone that you're back, Master Fred!" Dobby said quickly, noticing the stiffness in the exchange.

* * *

There was a feast that night to celebrate Fred's presence. He was so happy to be back with his family. Dobby sat faithfully by his side. But one boy kept giving him the death glare. As in, actual death. There was something very familiar about it, too.

After dinner, the younger boy approached him. "Fred Weasley! What were you _thinking_?! My father won't be happy about this!"

"Whoah, kid. Who _are_ you?"

"Me? I'm the prince of the Underworld. You know who my father is? Hades, that's who. How did you even manage to escape? And what will my father say when he finds out?"

"You sound too much like Draco Malfoy, the git."

"Not everyone is a git, you know. How did you get here? For the last time, Fred Weasley!"

"I had help. Hazel Levesque...that girl over there, see-"

"I know who Hazel is, you idiot. She's my _sister_!"

"Oh." Fred wondered why he hadn't thought of that.

"I can't believe she actually _helped_ you! Hazel! Get over here!"

Fred saw them whisper in hushed tones until Hazel yelled, "Nico, it's fine! It really is! Hades knows, and he's willing….at least for now!"

Nico was still mad. "Whatever you say, Death Girl," he huffed.

"Hey Fred, come here a sec," someone called, and Fred was happy to get away from Death's bickering children.

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? I know I said I was about done with Fred, but I had to do something for the reunion. Do you think Nico's anger at both Leo and Fred is justified? And let me know if you want any other POVs. You can review or message me if you want other POV's, although my main ones will still be Nico and Harry**


	7. Chapter 7

During the previous night's activity, Luna had found herself next to a nineteen-year-old demigod named Nyssa. "Hi, I'm Luna," she said

"I like your gurdyroot earrings, Luna. I'm Nyssa and I'm a daughter of Hephaestus."

"I'm surprised you know what a gurdyroot is. Nobody ever does."

"Nonsense, Luna. Anyone who reads and follows Harry Potter knows exactly what a gurdyroot is."

"So you like the books, then?"

"Oh, I love them. We have a fan club here, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me, Annabeth, Rachel, Percy, Nico, Jason….It's kind of secret though, so don't go telling anyone, especially Mr. D. He doesn't even know there are books about _us_ , can you imagine?"

Luna laughed. "I think we can beat this obstacle course tomorrow, you know?"

Nyssa smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Nico di Angelo!" Leo yelled. It was a bright, sunny day, and Leo wasn't showing it at all. "If you expect to do anything on this obstacle course, you're going to need me. And that won't be happening. You set me up! When I went to get Percy and Jason, they had heard nothing, Death Boy. I guess I know why they call you that, Death Boy. You kill all the dreams. "

Draco Malfoy appeared behind Leo. "Oi, Valdez! It wasn't his fault!"

"And who do you think you are to be interrupting my rant?"

"Leo, that's Draco Malfoy, and I can explain. I had totally forgotten that some of the kids were with me tonight. When Annabeth reminded me, it was already so late. I couldn't do anything, Leo."

"Oh, and so I bet you were up partying all night with the Potter boys too."

"Leo, I'm sor-" But Nico was cut off. Just then, Mrs. O'Leary howled. Nico could see the dragon at the gate thrashing around. Suddenly, Thalia was next to them.

"Nico, Draco, Leo, run! It's them!"

"How did they get in?"

"No time. But Nico….there's a spy!"

Nico heard Draco groan, "This is all my fault!"

And then everything went pitch black.

* * *

Nico groped around in the dark and managed to find someone's arm. "Leo?"

"Shh, Death Boy. They're close by. Somebody grabbed Nico's arm and he jumped, but then Thalia said, "Shh, it's only me. I've got Draco, too."

"Peruvian instant darkness powder!" Draco whispered.

Nico heard somebody moving around behind them, then the sound of someone shooting arrows. "Orion!" he gasped.

"If only Will was with us!" Leo groaned. "Then he could bring the light back."

Suddenly there was a crash. "I am Bob. I will help!" There were sounds of a titan throwing a giant across the room. Suddenly, everything was bright again. Nico ran to hug his friend.

"Bob!"

Thalia and Leo were looking nervously at the fallen body of Orion.

"I killed him," said Bob matter-of-factly

Nico was looking around. "Thalia," he whispered, "does a titan count as a god?"

"I don't know. He opposes _my_ goddess, though, so I will be the one to kill him. Wish me luck."

"Thalia, we'll do it together," Leo and Nico said at the same time. Thalia didn't object. She started firing arrows at Orion while Leo threw fire at him. Nico made Orion dizzy. And then he was dead, and there was a collective sigh.

"Where is everyone else?" Draco asked

"In the big house, or in the cabins I guess," Thalia said

"Well, I guess the obstacle course is off the charts for today?" Leo asked, making the others laugh.

"Are we friends again?" Nico asked Leo.

"Of course we are."

* * *

Scorpius and Astoria ran up to Draco as he walked in the Big House. "Daddy, thank the gods you're okay!" Scorpius yelled

"Where's Goyle? I had to drag him along, this is all my fault. He's probably the spy."

"Draco, he left camp. Ron sent him back to England because we decided we didn't trust him."

"And you didn't think about how this could make him a dangerous ally? To the other side, I mean? Astoria!"

"Draco, he's in London. Everyone else is in California. We're fine."

"Astoria, sometimes you really don't _think_ , do you!"

"Draco, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. He put the cruciatus curse on me!"

"Toria!"

"I knew he was dangerous, and there are all these underaged wizards and young demigods here. I just had to send him away."

"You did the right thing, Toria. I wish you had explained the whole story to me, though, before telling me that he was gone."

"Draco."

"Tori?"

"I'm glad I didn't marry any of the other Slytherins. You're the best, Draco."

* * *

When Nico realized that the Hermes cabin was already too full to host some of the children, he offered to take a second night with Rem, James, Scorpius, and Hugo. Connor and Travis Stoll gladly accepted, and Nico was happy too. He knew Hazel was completely fine staying with Annabeth or Piper, and he wanted to spend time with the boys, who were all fairly close to his age. He also suspected that he might learn something about his prophecy with these boys. And he _was_ falling in love with their company.

He was also becoming very close to Draco Malfoy, which surprised him. He was comfortable with the boy who was the complete inverse of himself. Or at least, that was how Nico had always thought of him as he poured over the Harry Potter books again and again, before Draco Malfoy became a real person.

On the other hand, Nico didn't like James too much. He was rowdy and belonged in the Hermes cabin. However, Harry, Draco, and Ron had told Nico that they were a package deal. And he was fine with keeping the boys entertained

That night, however, only James, Rem, and Hugo showed up. James and Rem had mischief in their eyes, Nico could tell.

"My cousins won't tell me what's up," Hugo pouted. He was two years younger than Remus and hated to be left out.

"I told you, Hugo, it's just something we heard on the way here," James was insisting, but as soon as his cousin turned his back to ask Remus, James whispered in Nico's ear, "Scorpius isn't coming tonight. Astoria is having a baby."

Nico gasped. "Come on, guys. We should get over there and congratulate them!"

"What's going on?" Hugo asked again

"James Sirius Potter, why did you keep this from your cousin?"

"He's ten. He doesn't know about these things."

"James! I'll tell your father!"

"Oh yeah? And what can you do about it, Death Boy? You're my age."

"Please, James, I just want to see the baby." Hugo said

Nico grumbled. "I'll tell Harry later. But just so you know, both Harry and I have done much more at fourteen than you ever have. He will believe me, James."

James just grinned.

* * *

"Dad, we're pureblood Slytherins. Why are we going against Voldemort?"

"Scorpius, we're not those kind of people. I know you wanted to stay around while Will helps to bring your brother to life, but I'll have to send you to Nico's if you keep acting this way. Not all Slytherins are bad people, Scorpius."

"But Dad, I want to help Uncle Goyle. I want to see him again, Dad."

"When this is all over, Scorpius, you'll realize that you want to stick with us. I promise."

"Why does Mum have to have a baby now?"

"I don't know, Scorpius. Neither of us even knew she was pregnant until last week."

"I don't want my brother to be born in the middle of the woods. I want him to be born at St. Mungo's, like me."

"Scorpius, please don't insult Will's nursing abilities. He helped a nymph birth a baby satyr."

"Who cares? I want my brother to be healthy."

"Draco, Scorpius, he's here!" Astoria cried from the other room

Scorpius ran towards his mother. "Oh mum, he's so pink. I never looked like that when I was born."

"Yes you did, little buddy. I've helped birth enough babies to know," Will said.

Scorpius's face fell. Draco was standing over his newborn son.

"Toria, I have the perfect name for him. Let's call him Severus. Severus Albus Harry Malfoy."

Scorpius could see the name forming on his mother's lips. "Severus Albus Harry Malfoy? Severus Albus Harry….Honey, I think it's perfect! All three men helped you to see the beauty in yourself, they helped you make the right decisions. Draco, it's great."

Draco grinned. "Scorpius, what do you think?"

"What about Severus Gregory Nico Malfoy?"

"Scorpius, no. I'm sorry, but Goyle may be dangerous. Naming our son after him would be dangerous too, a possible invitation for him to come back."

"Okay, Dad. You know what, I think I will go to Nico's tonight. Have fun with Severus whatever-his-middle-names-are Malfoy."

Scorpius stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think so far? Am I representing the characters accurately? As you can see, Scorpius has a bit of a flair for the dark side, against his father's wishes.**

 **I didn't want to use the canon name for Harry's second son because a) I think Snape was still a git no matter what he ended up doing, and b) I will never get over how Dumbledore treated Harry in the** _ **Order of the Phoenix**_ **. I was having a bit of writer's block, so I decided that a new Malfoy baby would be a great plot twist and a way to enhance the story (you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters). I guess I need to make some changes on my description. Scorpius and Draco are becoming bigger characters than I thought I'd be making them.**

 **Anyway, please R &R and feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Also feel free to add me on Pottermore. My username is **_LumosMirror16198_.

 **Grateful to all my readers. I would really like some feedback, though.**


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius stormed over to Cabin 13 in disgust, but he met up with his friends before he got there.

"Oh Scorpius, it's wonderful news, isn't it!" Cried Rem.

Scorpius just nodded.

Nico knew that something was wrong with Scorpius. "Hey, you all go. I'll catch up later." Nobody moved. "I'm serious. I'm in charge here. Anyone who is the son of a Weasley, you guys go on. Please."

James, the arrogant idiot he was, said, "Nico, I'm your age. I can help too, you know!"

"James Sirius Potter, I know your fathers said you four were a package deal, but I'm going to have to make you leave my house if you don't respect a simple request. Can't you see that Scorpius needs to be alone?" It took Nico a moment to realize that he was crying.

James walked away, muttering about Nico. Nico put an arm around Scorpius. He had only ever felt a relationship like this with Reyna and Will. He didn't care that Scorpius was two years younger than he was, he knew he had a special affection for this blonde boy standing in front of him.

Nico steered Scorpius toward the forest. "Tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

So Scorpius told Nico about the exchange he had with his father, and the jealousy he was feeling toward his brother, and how much he missed Goyle. Nico listened with wide eyes. In fact, he was piecing some things together as he listened.

 _Scorpius is the boy from the prophecy! Oh gods, what in Tartarus do I do for him?_ Nico thought.

"I mean, come on, I'm a Slytherin. It's in my nature to make bad decisions that could have a huge impact. I can't stop myself from being who I am. I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps, but I do want my freedom, Nico. You're the only one I can tell this too, Nico, you've made mistakes and yet you're still who you are. I need help, Nico."

Nico felt the young boy wrap his arms around him. Until today, he had only ever let Will and Reyna touch him. He knew that Scorpius had to be the kid from the prophecy. And he realized now that they had to work together to save….everything.

* * *

There were more attacks now. When the camp wasn't attacked, everybody heard about more Muggle and Mortal attacks in New York, London, and California. The Harry Potter fan club met full time, often with members of the Harry Potter crew. One day, Harry had an announcement to make.

"Some of us are going to be leaving tomorrow. We can't stay here forever. We will help you to increase the boundaries with all the spells we know. Then, we will hunt down Voldemort. Anyone who wants to come is welcome, provided that wizards are of age."

Nico quickly went to round up the boys, making sure they (especially James) didn't try any funny business. Rose, Alice, and Petunia were with him too. Nico was glad about that because he knew that Alice would stop James from doing anything stupid. He saw Scorpius talking with Rose and Remus. Lily was comforting Petunia. Nico stepped over to Hugo. "Your parents will be okay, Hugo."

Hugo sniffled. "I know."

Reyna ran up to Nico. "Nico, I have to go. But I have a feeling that you're going to stay."

Nico nodded.

"I love you, Nico."

"I love you too, Reyna. I'll see you again."

"I know." Reyna smirked. "I'm strong."

Nico laughed and gave her another hug. He watched as Will came up to him. "Nico, I'm going. So is Kayla. We need to heal those who need it

in battle."

Nico swallowed hard. For some reason, he had been expecting Will to stay. He gave Will a hug.

"Take care of the boys."

Nico nodded. He noticed that Reyna was walking back toward them.

"Nico, about that prophecy...send me word of anything that happens, okay?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, actually. Both of you. You know that you are the loves of the prophecy, right?" He waited for them to nod, which they did, before he continued. "The other boy, I think, is Scorpius Malfoy."

Reyna and Will gasped. Nico explained the previous night's conversation.

"Nico, you can't do this alone! We'll stay, Nico. We'll help you."

"No. I want to do this alone. It's my prophecy, guys."

Reyna sighed. She knew he could be so stubborn sometimes. "I love you, Nico."

"I love you too, Reyna. And you, Will. And Scorpius….I will save us, and Harry."

And with that, Nico walked away with love and hugs from his best friends in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm experiencing a little writer's block for this story right now. I'm going to do a few short stories and one-shots soon too while I'm working this out. If you have any suggestions for a way I can make this one move a little, feel free to PM me (no reviews because those are public unless you cannot PM). I hope you like it so far. I want to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

The army had been gone for three days. Nico took care of the little ones sometimes. There were only a few who stayed behind. Dudley and Cho, of course, and Astoria to take care of little Severus Albus. There were a boatload of kids to take care of with only four adults and only three who were magical. Petunia stuck close to her father, and the Lily, James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo were always together. That left Scorpius and Nico to do what they wanted after taking care of the little ones.

That afternoon, Nico was in the Big House when he got a message from Chiron and Harry. He quickly ran to grab everyone.

"We have had three attacks. Some are dead on both sides. We still suspect some sort of a spy, although obviously Goyle is out of the way." Harry said quickly. "We're expecting a battle soon, and some people have gone out to scout. Draco is scouting Goyle specifically. He knows that he's the most likely spy."

Nico saw Scorpius hang his head. Then a loud noise was heard from inside the Iris Message, and people were yelling. "We need to go," said Chiron, and Nico wished he could be there, protecting his loved ones.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nico was teaching Scorpius how to care for Pegasi. He brushed Blackjack's fur while Scorpius watched. "So, you actually have to take care of them? You don't just get to ride them? That's no fun."

"The fun comes later, Scorpius. You'll ride my favorite, a very gentle one named Arrow Hawk."

"I want to ride Blackjack."

"Blackjack is Percy's horse, Scorpius. He hasn't given me permission. And besides, if something were to happen to the group, Blackjack would be one of the ones to immediately ride to their aid. Arrow Hawk is older, Scorpius, and a little more reluctant to go into battle."

"What about Scipio ॥? His name sounds like mine."

"NO! We've been over this before. Scipio ॥ is very special to Reyna."

"Tell me about ScipioⅠagain, Nico."

"ScipioⅠwas with Reyna from the very beginning. He was her best friend. Reyna has been alone a lot, and she looked to her Pegasus for company."

"I can see why you too are friends."

Nico blushed, embarrassed. He knew that Scorpius had read the _Percy Jackson_ books, but he had never referenced them in front of Nico before.

* * *

At night, Nico would talk to Astoria. He wanted to see if she could help with her son at all.

"Scorpius isn't a bad kid. Neither was Draco, actually. They just make some bad choices, really. That's what Slytherin is, Nico. We're full of people who made bad choices. But that doesn't make us bad people."

Nico thought about that. It reminded him of what Scorpius had said the night that he realized Scorpius was the boy of the prophecy.

"Doesn't everyone make bad choices?"

"The Slytherins have a specific area of bad choices, Nico. We want….change, I guess. And we don't plan ahead or foresee consequences. We almost never learn divination in any way, even just foreseeing obvious consequences."

Nico thought he understood what she was saying.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I've been worried that Scorpius could make one of those choices now."

"Please, call me Astoria. And I worry about him too. But you take good care of him, Nico."

"Thanks."

As Nico left for the night, he thought he heard Astoria mumble, "If only it was enough."

* * *

The next morning, Nico saw a large bird flying above the woods at Camp Half-Blood. It circled around for a few minutes before finding what it was looking for: Nico di Angelo. The bird was an owl. Nico saw something that he placed as Hermione's writing. He slowly took the note, not sure why he was dreading its contents, but he was.

 _nDa, you might want to sit down before you read the rest of this._ Nico was lying on his bed. _DM, FW, WS, and RA missing. Possibly captured. He's after two. Harry is one. You are the other. Stay where you are, nDa. We will come tomorrow. -HGW_.

Nico didn't need to ask who "He" was. That part was obvious. But he also knew that the initials meant that Hermione was scared of interception, and he knew not to write back. He quickly went to the Hermes cabin, which was being used as a home for the Malfoys while the occupants were out fighting. "Astoria!" he yelled over and over until the woman came out. He shoved the letter into her hand. Astoria read it and began to cry. "Draco!" she gasped between sobs. "Draco, Draco, Draco! What am I going to do?"

"Astoria, we need to tell Scorpius."

"No, we don't. _You_ do, Nico. It's your letter. He's admired you ever since we bought him _Titan's Curse_ for his eighth birthday, when it had just come out. _You_ have to tell him."

The conversation with Scorpius went similarly. Nico wanted to hug him, but Scorpius had other ideas, and suddenly their lips were touching. Nico was kissing Scorpius. _And I like that_ , he thought as he melted into it, savoring every last moment.

* * *

 **A/N: So I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Nico is turning into quite the hero, isn't he? I hope you understood who all the initials stood for, but if not: DM=Draco Malfoy, FW=Fred Weasley, WS=Will Solace, RA=Reyna Arellano, HGW=Hermione Granger-Weasley, nDa=nico Di angelo (I know I made the name look weird, but that's because I wanted it to look like Hermione was coding it)**

 **The next chapter includes a new prophecy and some conflicting feelings between Nico and Scorpius. Also, if anyone has a cute nickname for Nico to call Scorpius, let me know. I am trying to think of one, but I don't like anything like "Scorps." Also for Draco, if you have any good nicknames for him, let me know. I hate using their names over and over again, but it gets confusing when I keep saying "he."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry. I could have sworn I posted this chapter two weeks ago before I left for camp! I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging! To make up for it, you guys get two in one night. I wrote chapter 11 before realizing I never published chapter 10. Enjoy both of them!**

Nico woke up the next morning feeling disoriented. He remembered kissing Scorpius and groaned. Everything from the previous night came rushing back to him. He berated himself for letting Scorpius kiss him. Suddenly, there was a loud "crack!" and Nico's bedroom was full of people where there had been none before.

Harry groaned. He was under Hermione. Nico reached out his hand to help them up.

"Oops, I guess I overshot us," said Harry. "We were aiming for the Big House."

Nico nodded.

"Well, come on, Nico. There's a Head Counselor meeting today, we need to get going," Annabeth said from somewhere behind him. Nico followed his friends out the door. He was thinking about the previous night's kiss. _Nico!_ He shook himself. _Your two best friends are missing, and you're here making out with an underage wizard_!

"So, did anything happen well we were away?" George asked. Nico looked at him and realized how sad he was to find his twin and lose him all at once. He tried to cheer George up.

"Little Severus is growing so big, it's hard to believe he's only a month old! And Rose has been sewing him a little sweater with the Hogwarts crest. I love how everyone is a family," Nico said honestly.

"I sense love on our hands," Drew said meanly.

Nico looked at Piper, his eyes asking why Drew was even there, since she was not head counselor. Piper shook her head and mouthed, "I'll explain later."

When they got to the Big House, Astoria and Scorpius were already waiting with Chiron. Nico sat down. "So as you know," Chiron said, "two demigods and two wizards have been taken from us. We don't know where, but we suspect activity in California."

Nico interrupted him. "Chiron, how did it happen?"

"The four were on guard duty together, along with Frank. We heard screams, so Percy and Jason went to investigate. They saw Frank as a giant boar, fighting and thrashing." Nico looked over at Frank, realizing he didn't look so good. "But the others were taken. It appears that Voldemort had taken them and then left a sentry to warn him of oncoming attack. He didn't know that Frank was hiding as a lizard on a tree, and he saw the whole thing. I believe the sentry was Blaise Zabini, but we can't be sure. Anyway, he put up a good fight with Frank, but he ran when our company arrived."

Nico nodded. He noticed that Scorpius and Astoria were crying, and then he realized that he was, too. "We need to decide what to do next," Chiron continued. "Nico, I think Hermione told you that Voldemort is after Harry, but also you, right?" Nico nodded. "Have you figured out the prophecy yet?"

Nico nodded again, but he was embarrassed to tell the others what his conclusions were, especially with Scorpius in the room. He hesitated, but then said, "Rachel, can we hear that prophecy again? I want our newcomers to know what it is before I explain."

Rachel took out her notebook, on which she had written all the prophecies she had ever given, as well as the ones that she had decoded from Ella on the Sibylline Books. "

" _Those of worlds unknown will join_

 _Death's child seeks to make a choice_

 _Him, he is the one we seek_

 _The Gemini shall find his way_

 _Can death see to guide his way?"_

" _Will the evil one win to son_

 _Will the young son live to die_

 _Will death's child learn to fight_

 _Will he go down that same path?"_

Everyone stared at Rachel. George, Scorpius, and many of the others had never heard her give a prophecy, and to them this was kind of unnerving.

"I think," Chiron said, "that we must issue a quest. Obviously, Nico will be going. Nico, I want you to have one demigod and two wizards with you, to even out the fighting abilities. I know we usually do two companions on a quest, but I feel like it's best if you pick three, just because of the people we have with us, and the different talents."

Nico looked around, wondering which demigod and wizard would be best suited for helping find his friends. He already knew one of the wizards, of course. He didn't care that Scorpius was underage; he had been on quests at that age. Of course he knew that the wizarding world was different from the demigod world, but he knew Scorpius would want to be part of the search for his father. He decided to also ask Piper; they had been getting along well and he thought her charmspeak could be useful.

"If they'll come, I want to take Piper and Scorpius. I would like to include either Harry or George as well."

Harry and Astoria looked at each other. Nico knew that Scorpius's mother wouldn't be happy about his decision, but he had to try to convince her. Piper readily agreed. Harry said, "I think George and I should both go, actually. And, if Astoria will agree to it, Scorpius should come too. He's after Nico _and_ me, so I have to fight him too. And I know that Scorpius wants to be part of the search for his father, the same way Nico knows."

Nico, Thalia, and Percy exchanged looks. The last time that five had gone together on a quest, two had perished. And although there was nothing about death in Nico's prophecy, he was worried about losing his friends.

Chiron seemed to know what they were thinking. "Nico, wizards don't have the scent. I think you should go with Harry's idea." Nico nodded.

"But Scorpius is underage! What about underage magic? What about the trace? He'll be expelled!"

"Astoria, you forget that I'm here," said Mcgonagall. "If the questers and Scorpius decide that this is best, know that it will not result in your son being expelled. That goes for the Potter, Weasley, Dursley, and Longbottom children as well. If you must fight, you will do so. You will not be expelled."

"But what about the ministry?"

"Not all know, but our trusted sources do. That includes the minister, Astoria. Your son will stay at Hogwarts."

Astoria nodded and sucked in her breath. "Okay," she said at last.

And so it was settled. Nico, Harry, Scorpius, Piper, and George would leave the next day.

As the meeting adjourned, Drew walked angrily up to Nico. Seeing this, Piper followed her. "Nico, why choose _her_ and not me? If it's charmspeak, I have that too. And Piper has a boyfriend, Nico, you can't possibly _like_ her."

"Piper and I are friends. I'm friends with Jason, too. I trust Piper to help."

"Oh Nico, honey, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I know you see more in Piper than just a friend. But she'll break your little heart, Nico. Why not take me, instead?"

Nico suddenly realized what was happening. "Drew Tanaka, I am bisexual, and I currently have a girlfriend….and a boyfriend. They're also my two best friends. You can NOT charmspeak me to change my mind. Piper is my friend. You aren't. Bye."

Piper laughed. "Nico, where did all this sass come from?"

Nico shrugged and Piper laughed. Jason came up behind them. "You heard him, Tanaka. Back off."

Drew sulked away, muttering darkly, which just led Nico and his friends to crack up again.

* * *

When Piper woke up the next morning to get ready for her quest, she saw Drew whispering with some of the other girls. This wasn't unusual, but then Drew stopped talking as Piper walked in the room.

"Go on, you've never been afraid to gossip around me before!"

"You know, I'm head counselor while you're gone, right?"

Piper rolled her eyes and nodded. The girls went back to their hushed conversation, and Piper didn't think anything of it until much later.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you liked Chapter 10! Do you think I should use more POV's? If so, whose?**

 **Please review this chapter, I'd like more constructive reviews. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

Nico watched as Piper kissed Jason passionately, in the way only an Aphrodite girl could. He wished he had Reyna and Will with him. _Nico_ , he reminded himself, _you're_ going _to find them._

He saw Scorpius and Astoria hugging and crying. Rose and Remus Regulus stood near them too. Scorpius even gave his baby brother a hug. Then, the five questers got into the car with Argus, waving sadly at their friends and loved ones.

Two hours later, Nico and Piper heard Argus speak for the first time in their lives. "This is where I leave you." They were in Arizona and had arrangements to take a coach bus to California. From there, they would rely on the help of the Hunters, the Amazons, and Annabeth's dad (for whatever he could do, at any rate). They would use wits alone to find their friends. Nico didn't really like this plan, and he saw a lot of flaws. He knew that George was good with charms and potions, that Harry was an auror and a master of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Piper had charmspeak as well as reasoning skills. Nico could shadow-travel when he needed to. As for Scorpius, the others were unsure of his talents, but they didn't doubt he had them.

As they clambered out of the car, Nico couldn't help himself. He just had to ask George, who had been sitting in the front, if it was true about the eye on Argus's tongue.

George laughed. "Yep, clear as day. That was weird," he said, and Nico and Piper laughed.

As they walked to the bus, Nico felt uneasy. True, he never really felt good before a quest, but he sensed monsters nearby. Scorpius reached for his hand, and he took it without really thinking about it.

The five demigods and wizards clambered on and collapsed in their seats, but Harry stood up quickly.

"Harry, what is it?" Piper asked, concerned.

"My scar. I know he's not near, but I sense….something."

"Best not worry about it, mate," George told him earnestly. "Probably just means he's getting stronger."

Harry nodded, but still felt poorly.

* * *

Rose Weasley was crying. "I miss him. I can't believe he left us. And I thought Rem and I were his best friends, but then he starts hanging out with that Nico di Angelo, and he's two years older than us, for the gods' sake!"

Hermione and Ron couldn't comfort her. Hugo had tried, but Rose knew he bonded better with Remus than with her for these things. Ginny kind of knew, but Rose hated to bother her aunt, especially when she was worrying over Harry. _And that's the problem_ , she thought. Everyone was worrying about _Harry_. The demigods were worrying about Nico and Piper, and her grandmother was worrying about George and Harry. She felt that nobody was worrying about Scorpius, except for Astoria and her.

Annabeth came up to her. "We can IM them, if you want," she said. "I know it's hard. At least you can IM him, though. When Percy was missing, I couldn't even do that."

"You have instant messaging here? Mum told me we weren't allowed to have phones here because of the signal, though."

Annabeth laughed. "That's exactly what Percy said the first time, too. But no, Iris Messaging. Here, come with me, I'll show you."

Rose followed Annabeth to the lake and saw her take out a gold coin. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering. Show me Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius was in a cave. The only other person Rose could see was Nico. Scorpius was crying, and Nico was comforting him. He saw Nico wrap his arm around Scorpius, and then they were kissing. Rose started crying all over again, silent tears welling up in her eyes. _She_ wanted to be the one to do that to him, _not_ Nico di Angelo

* * *

Harry and Nico's fears had proven correct. As they were sitting on the bus, they heard a loud hissing sound. While they tried to convince themselves that it was just the engine, they all knew that they should keep their guard up.

The bus driver was a light brown-skinned lady with a sun hat. That was all the questers knew until they came to a sudden halt. Someone screamed. The lights went out. The bus driver crossed over to the five. "I thought I might sssee you here, my dearsssss. I tip my hat to you. Ssscorpiusss Malfoy, Harry Potter, George Weasssley, Piper McLean, and Nico di Angelo. But you will never be able to defeat my masssster."

"Avert your eyes!" Piper yelled. She knew that this woman was Medusa, and suspected that she would take off her hat at any point.

Scorpius, who was nearest to the door, made a grab for it. They all ran out, Piper flinging herself at it just in time-the bus had just burst into flames. They looked around. Unfortunately, Medusa was still coming at them.

"Oh my dearsss, your Auntie Em is just sso sssleepy. Aren't you sssleepy too? I can put you to ssleep forever, and you'd never feel a thing. Wouldn't that be niiisssse, huh?"

As if by silent agreement, Harry, George, and Scorpius threw spells at the same time. Scorpius had hit her with a tongue tying jinx, George with a loud cry of " _Stupefy_!," and Harry with a well placed " _excaecant_ ," the temporary blinding spell that he had recently learned. Piper stabbed her dagger into the now blind woman, slicing off her head. Nico wrapped it in his jacket.

"Oh gods of Olympus, accept this offering with our prayers," Piper said. She knew that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had done the same thing when _they_ had defeated Medusa four years ago. They saw the Medusa head dissolve and float away.

"Makes sense he would get _her_ ," Harry spat. "Considering his affiliation with snakes."

Nico nodded in agreement, looking around. For the first time, he took in their surroundings. He figured they must be in the Grand Canyon. "Let's find a cave to hole up in for the night," he said, and the others agreed.

After they were comfortably settled, Nico made everyone some sandwiches. He noticed that Scorpius was shaking. "Come here," Nico said, wrapping the younger boy in a hug.

"I _hate_ being a Slytherin!" Scorpius shouted. "I _hate_ being from the same house as _him_! Why snakes? Why? I could hear them, you know. They were telling me to be loyal to my house and _join_ him! Never!" Scorpius was in tears.

Nico hugged him tighter. He saw himself in the young boy. Suddenly, their lips were together. Neither one of them knew who had first leaned in for the kiss, but they both knew it felt good. And they had no idea that a short, red-haired girl was watching them, in tears because of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, the plot thickens. Nico and Scorpius are becoming closer, but what about Rose? I am still kind of unsure how to make things more exciting, and where else to take the plot. Please PM me if you have any ideas, but please don't review unless you are a guest (I might use your ideas, so I don't necessarily want them in a format where everyone has the option to see them.) Also, I'm pretty sure I know how the ending works, and who ends up together, even though that's a while from now. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with it, but I need to use my creative liberties the way I want to. I'm not saying this is who I ship, or that I would have wanted it this way, just that I kind of have it planned out in my head the way I want it to work. So don't blame me if you don't like it.**

 **Also, I am thinking of working on a Glee/Mysterious Benedict Society fanfic, but it could easily be a Glee/Harry Potter one instead. I'll put up a poll, but let me know what you like better or what you would be more interested in reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I haven't posted. I haven't been thinking about it. I'll try to get in at least one more before I start school next week, but it'll be short.**

* * *

Nico was angry at himself once again. He couldn't believe he had kissed Scorpius for a second time. He sighed. He would _have_ to talk to Piper, even though he hated the idea. Maybe this was the reason he had brought her along, the _real_ reason. But he couldn't just tell the daughter of Aphrodite right out that he was cheating on his girlfriend and his boyfriend.

"Curse you, Aphrodite!" He yelled as they walked. "You're treating me worse than you treated Annabeth in her love life!" Behind him, he heard Piper laugh. "Curse you too, Piper!" he called.

When they had walked for miles, Harry raised the question of how they would get to California. It was nearly nightfall, and the group needed somewhere to rest. They found another cave, and Nico made sure to keep the other three in between himself and Scorpius. Thunder rumbled overhead, causing Nico to curse Zeus, which just brought more thunder. It was raining hard within minutes. Nico basically had a reason to curse his whole family now. But he knew he _had_ to talk to Piper. He woke up Piper, and then Harry as an afterthought. "Harry, I need you to cast that silencing spell from the Prince's book," he hissed.

"Now, Nico? It's two a.m."

"I need to talk to Piper without fear of Scorpius overhearing."

Harry's eyes widened. He nodded and mumbled, "muffliato."

"You miss her, don't you? And him?" Piper asked once the three of them were out of earshot of George and Scorpius.

"I do. And Piper, the prophecy? It's about our youngest member. _Scorpius_ is the third one. Fred, of course, is the Gemini. And I _can't_ do this any longer! I can't date him. I love Reyna! And Will! But mostly Reyna."

He, Piper, and Harry gasped simultaneously. Nico had just admitted the answer to his part of the prophecy, that Reyna was the one for him.

Piper was getting excited. "Tell him! Scorpius! It will take us one step closer to finding them! _Tell_ him!"

"I can't tell him! I can't!"

"Nico, it's the only way! It's-" Harry was cut off by a loud crack.

"Dobby!" Harry cried. "And….Rose?" He looked at his youngest niece in outrage.

"Mistress Rose made Dobby, Dobby didn't want to bring Rose here, but she threatened to never let Dobby see Mistress Lily again."

"Dobby, she is the same age as I was when we met. She's underage, she couldn't use her power against you ! She couldn't do that. Dobby, take her back to camp!"

"NO!" Piper yelled. "No way. Rose Nymphadora Weasley and Dobby Potter are the answers to everything!"

Harry, Nico, Rose, and Dobby just stared at her. Finally Rose asked, "How did you know my middle name was Nymphadora?"

"Piper looked shocked. "My mother must have told me, in some secret way, I guess."

"And how, exactly, are we the 'answers to all of your problems?'"

"Rose, come here. We have a lot we need to discuss. And, I think we should wake up the others."

* * *

 **Sorry this one was so short. I have Freshman Orientation tomorrow and I need to get to bed early. I am planning on bringing in a few more characters and a couple more POV's. I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to get back to you. Also, I will have a new poll on my page in the next few days.**


	13. Chapter 13

"No, you snake! I'll never join you!" Scorpius yelled as Nico woke him up. "Oh, hi Nico."

"Bad dream?"

"Yep. Same as last night. I can't get the Medusa head out of my thoughts. I wish I was a Gryffindor."

"Is there a way of switching?"

"You know there isn't."

Nico nodded. "I hate all those other Slytherins! William Nott and Trent Zabini...UGH, they make my life a living Tartarus!" Scorpius added, making Nico chuckle a little.

"I'm sure that isn't the case, Scorpius. Tartarus is…." Nico shuddered.

"So, it's three a.m. Where's the fire?"

"Harry, Piper and I have news. We had surprising guests in the middle of the night, and, well, we need to fill them in."

Scorpius sighed. "Is it Mum?"

"No. It's….Rose. And….we need to talk."

Scorpius turned white. "My Rosie? She can't be here! It's too dangerous! And I can't let her know about…. _us_."

"Scorpius….all of us need to talk about that, too."

"Oh. Um, okay."

"You need to talk to Rose, Scorpius. She loves you, maybe more than you'll ever know."

"Really?"

"Even _I_ could see Ron and Hermione as a couple from the second book. Let alone Piper and Silena and….Drew."

"Drew? Why did you hesitate on her name?"

"Get inside the cave! NOW!" Harry yelled from behind them. He had thrown himself in front of Rose, and a minute later, they knew why.

"A-a Hellhound!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Rose shouted, but it had little effect.

"Rose! Scorpius! Get back, you're underage!" Cried George

"Don't kill it! It could be important! They're from the underworld! Maybe my father sent it!"

"And that explains things because….?" Rose snapped. "Why am I supposed to listen to you? You kissed _my_ Scorpius!"

"I am not ' _your_ Scorpius!' And how did you know?"

"Dobby hates to interrupt, but Dobby believes now is not the time," he said, frantically pulling at Nico's shirt.

"Right, Nico, can you….talk to it or something?" Harry asked

"No. I don't have that power. But I can harness its energy."

"What? I never even knew you could do that!"

"It's a skill I barely use, Piper. I hate to do it, it means removing something's nature from itself."

Piper couldn't help herself. She snickered.

"What?"

"It's a _Hellhound_ , Nico."

"Yes. It's like Percy says about fish. Creatures of the underworld are-can be-friends." Piper just rolled her eyes, and Nico decided that a love goddess's child would never understand.

* * *

Nico and the Hellhound simultaneously went limp. Rose screamed. Piper immediately turned to comfort her, but Scorpius gave her a death glare worthy of Nico. He put his arm around the girl he had grown to love, even if he would never admit it. Suddenly the Hellhound spoke in Nico's voice, and this time Scorpius screamed. "I am the Nico di Angelo in this Hellhound's body. Her name is Raquarsh. She says that she comes on a mission. Kill the youngest or die!" The last part was said in a rough, growly voice.

Piper had seen something like this once before, when Leo, Jason, and Percy had been possessed by servants of Gaea on the Argo Ⅱ. Scorpius had read about Luke Castellan. "Nico, fight for control!" He yelled. "I don't want this for you, Nico!"

The real Nico inside the dog was gasping for breath. "I….choose….die. I choose….die. Not….sacrifice. Not….Scorpius."

" _Daemonium eicere!_ " Harry cried. " _Daemonium eicere, daemonium eicere_ Nico!" Scorpius, George, and Rose raised their wands and all shouted the same thing. Piper tried to charmspeak them to switch.

"It's not working! Harry, what do we do?" Scorpius cried.

"Uncle Harry, there must be _something!_ " yelled Rose.

"There is….but it's very, very bad. I have to switch with him. Was his first language English, does anyone know?"

"Um, I think it was Italian," said Piper, and Scorpius nodded."

"Are you completely sure? I could really mess this up."

"As sure as we can be."

"Okay, fine, and let's pray to the gods this works. I've only ever used it on Death Eaters before, and only once was it a three way switch. I've never done this with animals before." Harry gulped, then continued, "George, back me up. If everything is successful, Nico will become me, and I will become him. We will both have part of the dog in us. I need you to say ' _Revertius Canis_ ' when I give the signal. Remember that I will be one third myself, one third di Angelo, and one third Hellhound."

Harry raised his wand. " _Passare con me, diakópti̱ me ména_ , switch with me."

There was a flash of dazzling yellow light.

"Did it work?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"I think so," Harry said, and the others could hear three different voices in his. Suddenly Harry and the body of Nico collapsed. Harry and Nico were in control of each others' minds, but the Hellhound was there too. Harry raised his right hand, moving Nico's left in the process.

George knew not to waste a second. " _Revertius Canis!_ " he cried, and Harry and Nico fell backwards with a bang.

Scorpius yelled, " _Stupefy_!" and the Hellhound fell limp. He ran over to help Nico up, Rose doing the same for Harry. Piper watched in awe as they pulled the full weight of Nico and Harry back to the cave. Scorpius looked at Piper and mouthed, "Get an Apollo child."

Of course, Piper's first choice would have been Will Solace, but as they had no idea where he was, she would need to call on his sister Kayla, the only other Apollo she knew. She was nervous about what she had to do. She had only summoned doves once, and at that point she had been trying from three feet away. Summoning the demigod parents' spirit animal was a new skill that Annabeth had been insisting that the demigods learn ever since they got back from the quest. She could talk to owls quite well, but Piper was different. Doves didn't come easily to her.

She looked up at the sky. "Mom, please give me the strength and the Aphrodite blessing to be able to do this, to summon our Spirit Animal from New York." Piper waited a moment before continuing. "Please, come to me a dove from New York, and fast."

A moment later a white bird appeared with a flash of blinding pink light. "Take this message to Kayla," Piper commanded the dove. "At Camp Half-Blood. Nico and Harry are hurt. In need of an Apollo."

For now, they could only wait. The five who were awake and alert had formed a protective circle around Nico and Harry. They would take turns sleeping and keeping watch. The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon, and a horrified Hugo Weasley was waking Remus Regulus up and screaming at him something about Rose having gone missing in the night. Soon, the whole camp would know, and then people would realized that Kayla and Dobby had disappeared too. But for now, the questers, plus Rose and Dobby, were sleeping and waiting, not knowing any of this.

* * *

 **Hey all. Hoped you like this chapter. It will be my last for a while, because I start school Tuesday. I'll try to update once a week, or so, but it'll be hard. I also got a great idea for a new story last night, also a HP and maybe PJO, so I might try that too. I also have a Fictionpress account now, I haven't written anything yet but you can follow me as** _ **Hufflepuff Goldribbon**_ **. I may try something soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _Ah. So I see my Hellhound didn't finish them off. What will I try next, to learn the secrets of death? One of us will have to die, shall it be the girl?"_

" _You're never going to win, Voldemort! Nico and his friends_ will _prevail!"_

" _Oh, Mister Solace, I wish I could say that was the case, but….I might not kill you. I certainly won't kill Nico. But Reyna….she will die soon."_

" _Never! If you think for a second that killing me will get him on your side-"_

" _It is a threat, silly girl. First, I kill you. Then Will. Then Fred…._ why _do you_ live _?! You were killed, but no matter. We will soon remedy that. Or, you can join me. Draco, you always knew where your loyalties lay._

" _My mother, wife, and son have suffered so much because of_ you! _Not to mention_ me!"

" _Ah Draco, maybe I_ shall _kill you first then. But the killing will wait. I want to see if Nico and Harry will come on their own, and then they will choose who to sacrifice._ Crucio!"

* * *

Reyna's screams of pain still sounded in Nico's head. He looked around, and then remembered the events of the previous night.

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" he said in surprise.

"Piper summoned me with doves. She said you and Harry were hurt. I tended to your wounds. You're the first to wake, Harry is still out cold."

"No, I'm not," said a voice from deeper in the cave. George rushed over to him.

"Harry!"

"Listen, guys. I had a dream….he was torturing them. He's going to kill Reyna. Then Will. Then Fred, and then Draco. He wants me to tell him the secrets of death!" Nico shuddered.

Piper stood up, dagger in hand. "Nico, I believe you. They are on an island somewhere, I think, near a prison."

"Well, there's only two places that could be. Alcatraz, or Azkaban." Nico said. "Gods, don't know which is worse. I remember Alcatraz when it was still a functioning prison." He shuddered again.

"How do we determine which one it is?" asked Rose

"Well, Rosie, there's no _we_ involved if that includes you. You're going straight home to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"Scorpius, please. Rose has a right to know what's going on. And we're going to need Harry, George, Dobby, and me of course, to help get us there, to the rescue mission.

"Rose, Scorpius, I want you to go with Dobby and gather supplies. Piper, keep watching Katropsis, and let me know if anything changes. Harry, Iris message Annabeth, and ask her to come as quickly as possible, and round up others. Tell her to bring Mrs. O'Leary, too. George, you and I are going to examine that Hellhound for clues."

"Why do we have to do the boring work?" Rose pouted

"Rosie, shut up." said Scorpius

* * *

Nico and George were examining the hellhound.

"Nico, why did you pick me? Out of everyone….Piper, and Harry, why me?"

"You seemed alone. Also, you have the best knowledge of making things go bang." Nico said simply. But there was another reason. Nico thought it best if he kept away from Harry and Piper for the time being. Harry had the connection with Voldemort, and he and Piper had their demigod dreams, as well as Piper's dagger. If Voldemort found out, then he would develop even more of a way to get to them. Nico had to hide that from him. When their backup joined them, then Nico would put his plan into action.

And suddenly, the backup was there. Ron and Hermione appeared first, glaring at Nico.

"Our daughter, Nico. Our _daughter!_ " Ron yelled. "You actually think this is _okay_? Hugo woke Rem up _screaming_!

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks appeared next. "Ron, calm down! It wasn't his fault!" Yelled Tonks

"What if it was Teddy, you _idiot_?" Hermione screamed. "You, and Remus, wouldn't you do the same?"

"Hermione, please."

" _Harry_!"

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her! And we had George….and Scorpius…."

"And that's another thing! _Scorpius_! Can he really be trusted?"

"He didn't make Mistress Rose come, Master Weasley. Mistress Rose came on her own."

"Dobby! _You_ brought her here!"

"Guys. It's nobody's fault. We all need to work _together_. That's right, _together_. There we go."

"Don't listen to her, she's charmspeaking you. Keep fighting."

" _Drew_! Shut. UP!"

"You turned me down, di Angelo!"

"Everybody STOP! Let's handle this diplomatically, logically."

"Annabeth, stop meddling."

"Drew, you're an idiot. Leave Nico alone, why are you even here?"

"Shut up, Annabeth!"

"No, you shut up! I've had to put up with you for _years_ , Drew Tanaka! You have _nothing_! Piper, now she's the ideal Aphrodite, but _you_!" She pulled out her dagger.

"Annabeth, NO!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth made a grab for Drew's arm, but Percy and Frank held her back. She broke away, though, and managed to give her a small scrape. Drew yelled in pain.

"You'll _pay_ , Annabeth Chase!"

A crowd had gathered. Annabeth blushed. "Well, at least I stopped you all from killing each other."

* * *

 **A/N so this is chapter 14. What do you think of all this fighting? And what about Drew? Is she really as bad as her word? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nico was lying down. It had been a long day, and now his friends were looking to him for a plan. There was a knock.

"Nico, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you had more on your mind. Thanks for keeping her safe. I wish we'd talked more at camp."

"Ron, come in! Apology accepted, of course. I really want to be friends, too. In fact, I'm thinking of a plan that will require demigods to work one-on-one with wizards for the next step, and I'd like you to be my partner."

"Why not Harry?"

"You don't still think he's better than you, do you?"

"No, it's just….he's on your quest."

"It's his connection with Voldemort. Demigods can't be together because of dreams. I think Piper and Harry shouldn't be anywhere near each other, either, preferably both matched with someone who isn't very powerful."

"Piper can be with Bill, then. He was never really able to do anything out of the ordinary."

"Good, okay, and what about Harry with Pollux, he was never anything much."

Ron nodded, and then said, "I don't trust that Drew girl, though. I don't really want her with any of my friends or family."

Nico agreed. "But Hermione would be better than anyone, though. She'd be able to handle her."

Ron nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I want to put Annabeth with Luna, Ginny with Hazel, and Neville with Frank. Leo, Rose, and Scorpius can all be together, too….let's see, George with Travis and Connor, and maybe Sirius with Jason. Tonks with Thalia, and Remus with Percy. Otherwise, people are free to choose, but I want our most powerful together, except for Harry and Piper, of course"

"Why do Scorpius and Rose have to be together?"

"They need each other, and they have Leo. He's responsible-ish."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. But it's fine. I think Scorpius can be trusted."

"Meanwhile, we'll need to send Hagrid and Grawp out to try to reason with the giants, and maybe a couple others to fight alongside them."

"Good idea. So, explain your plan."

Nico did, with Ron nodding at all the appropriate moments.

"Do we have to split up _that_ much?"

"I'm afraid so. But we should go tell the others."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was so short. A little writer's block right now and with school in full swing, it's hard to post much. Anyway please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, bigger and stronger than ever before, there are two now, but only if they work together will they have a chance; they are vulnerable beyond compare."_

Rachel woke up in a hurry. That prophecy sounded familiar to her, but how could it be? She heard it in a dream. The Dark Lord had to be Voldemort, though. And then she remembered. That was _Harry_ 's prophecy in his original stories. She just had to tell Harry, and quickly. Clarion Ladies Academy was good at accepting her stories about family emergencies, but how long could it last before the school called her father? She shivered and, not caring what time it was, got up to find Harry. Instead, she almost ran into Professor Trelawney.

"Oh, pardon me professor."

"You got….the prophecy?"

"Um, what?"

"About Harry and Nico?"

"Oh, yes. You did too?" Rachel was actually surprised, and apparently it showed.

"Everyone thinks I'm a fraud, Rachel Elizabeth Dare! But you, another seer? I would have expected more of you."

"I….I don't doubt you." But even as she said it, she knew it was true. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Quite alright, dear. Now that the what is answered, the question is _how_."

"Yes, ma'am, yes it is." Trelawney may not have been a fraud, but in Rachel's opinion, she was still crazy. "Er, go on."

"How do we explain this to them? How do we leave it up to them to make the right choice? How do we get them to go against their plans?"

"Plans?"

"They plan to split up, Rachel. I have seen it crystal gazing last night. The dark, sullen one was talking to Weasley."

"Nico? And Ron?"

"I have seen it."

"Professor, we must warn them."

"We must."

* * *

"Some pairs will go to California while some will go to Azkaban. Piper and Bill can go with Hagrid, the charmspeak might help. Hermione, you and Drew should also go. As much as I don't trust her, I trust you."

Nico was explaining his theory to all of the questers, powerful wizards, and their partners, minus Drew.

"The ones who do go to California will split up. Some will search the mainland for signs of Death Eaters and some will search Alcatraces, the island that houses Alcatraz. Some of you will search the rest of the San Francisco Bay as well. I will go there with Ron. That leaves Harry and Pollux to lead the group to Azkaban. You guys should also split up while there. Search the North Sea. Take Sirius with you. Also, if you can, search Nurmengard. They may have left clues and…."

It took a minute for the others to realize why Nico had trailed off. In front of them were Professor Trelawney and Rachel.

"We know your plan, and we have news. You can't do it." said Rachel plainly.

"Excuse me? Rachel, who says that we can't?" said Nico hotly.

"Nico, please. They're _seers_. They could know something." Percy groaned.

"Guys, the teachers at Clarion will get suspicious, I need to head back soon. So just hear me out. Last night, both Professor Trelawney and I had the same prophecy delivered to us by way of a dream. We left some of the younger campers in charge and came here because we had to tell you immediately. Here's the prophecy: " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, bigger and stronger than ever before, there are two now, but only if they work together will they have a chance; they are vulnerable beyond compare."_

Wow, her voice got raspy when she did that. Even just reciting a prophecy she had heard did that to her, and she was surprised.

"So guys, you can't risk it," she said, her voice now normal.

"But what if it's a trap? The way Voldemort saw into Harry's thoughts and made him come save me when I wasn't in need of saving? What if he's figured out how to reach further?" Sirius demanded.

"It's better than heading _blindly_ into a half-baked plan!"

Annabeth put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, please. Just….calm down, okay? We need a meeting."

Rachel nodded. She noticed that Trelawney had said nothing. "Professor?" she asked. "Anything you would like to say?"

The divination professor trembled. "One day all will be revealed. For now, just listen on both sides."

Rachel shook her head. She'd never understand Trelawney.

* * *

"I want to believe that you have a well-formulated plan, Nico, I really do. But I just don't know what to do. I think that you and Harry need to stick together. Maybe it'll even bring you closer to Voldemort. I mean, you're the _questers_ , for the gods' sake! We are just friends. You are the ones who need to do this!"

"But we have to split up. I can't be around Harry and Piper because Voldemort can have easy access to each of us. And I don't even trust _any_ demigods around each other because of the dreams. But Harry and Piper have even more _potential_! Piper has Katropis, and Harry has the connection with Voldemort. And I'm the 'Ghost King,' I'm the 'Prince of Death.'"

"Nico, listen to Rachel. She has a point. We _all_ need to work together." Drew croned.

Everyone but Piper was nodding. "Drew Tanaka, shut UP! You _guys_ , she's _charmspeaking_ you! Duh!"

Everyone realized what had just happened. Nico glared at Drew. "When will your big stupid crush on me ever stop impacting this quest?"

"No."

"Thank you for being honest, Miss Prissy Princess."

"You're just jealous because I'm a better Aphrodite than you!"

"Piper, don't respond to that."

"Jason, why not? I've wanted to give this girl a good kick in the butt for ages!"

Jason and Annabeth grabbed Piper before she could do anything to Drew. "Pipes, stop. This _isn't_ you." Jason said, then kissed her.

Piper blinked. "You're right, I got caught up. And now is not the time."

Nico saw Hermione wink at Ron and remembered that something similar had happened between them and Draco Malfoy, maybe in their third year. He vaguely remembered Ron saying, "Hermione, he's not worth it," right before Hermione punched Draco in the face. And speaking of Draco….

"Guys, we need to get back on task. I think I can compromise with this new prophecy. Annabeth, Hermione, let me know if this sounds logical. I think that we should go along with both plans. Grover, there's no way you could create an empathy link between us, is there? That's not just something satyrs can do themselves, is it?"

"Well, it'll be difficult. But yeah, I think I can do it. But Harry and Nico will need to share something. It works best when the two people can switch bodies, but as that's not possible-"

"Yes it is, there's Polyjuice potion!"

Grover grinned. "Okay then. We've figured that one out."

* * *

 **A/N: So here's chapter 16. Nico and Harry will have an empathy link between them, and the quest will go as planned. But Drew sure seems different. And what if the "prophecy"** _ **is**_ **a trap? Or at least a way of bringing them closer to Voldemort. I'll try to update soon, but….high school, what can I say. Sorry. But anyway, please review, I love reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione had prepared a vast store of polyjuice potion in case they ever needed it. Now, she added the final ingredient-a drop of chocolate sauce. She had experimented with everything to give it a better taste. Caramel, honey, and sugar had bad effects, one of which had actually resulted in a week in St. Mungo's. But a small drop of chocolate did wonders.

"Nico, do you want chocolate in yours?"

"Take it, Nico. It really improves the taste," Harry demanded.

"Okay, I love chocolate anyway. Harry, glasses?"

Harry handed them over. "Tie? Cloak? Wand?" Gods, Nico had _always_ wanted to cosplay as Harry Potter. Their hair was even a similar shade, although Nico's was more tameable.

"Do I _have_ to give up my wand?"

"The link works best if you give _everything_ , Harry."

"Okay, okay, fine. Nico, sword?"

"Here, be glad I'm not Percy, he'd fight you."

"Hey!"

"Percy, shut up."

"Oh, is Riptide _not your type_ , then, Nico?"

"Not this again."

"Guys, stop!" Annabeth yelled. "Do you _want_ Hermione to get you through this, and Grover to finally perform the empathy link?"

"Fine," Percy grumbled. "Alright, fine."

"Alright. Baa-thanks Annabeth. Hairs?"

"Oh, I hate this part," Harry said. "Ron, will you do the honors?"

Ron plucked a hair from Harry's head while Nico took one from his own. "Harry, it's better this time. We aren't disguising as you for a battle."

"Really? 'Cause it sure feels that way."

"Ron, stop. Can't you see this is upsetting him?" Ginny kissed her boyfriend before adding, "It'll be just fine, Harry."

"Okay, this potion will work for thirty minutes. Grover, will that be enough?"

"Yup. Drink up."

Nico took the potion first. "Wow, nothing like described. The chocolate is an amazing touch!"

Harry swallowed the potion in one gulp, the chocolate not masking the guilt for letting himself into this twenty years earlier, the guilt for Moody and George's ear and Hedwig, his faithful friend since day one. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Harry," George said. "Look at me. It's _not_ your fault. It was a bloody war, Harry. This might be, too. I'd die right now if I knew my brother would live. I'd die if I knew he was going to die, too. But, all we are is uncertain. Keep going, Harry."

Harry smiled. Generally, it was Ginny or Ron or Hermione to give him these words of wisdom. Hearing it from George just reminded him why they had to fight.

Harry didn't recognize himself. He looked fourteen again, without glasses. Meanwhile, Nico looked like him, a thin man with glasses and a scar.

"Harry, can I _please_ try it? Please?"

Hazel had never seen her brother this happy. Obviously, he always talked about Harry Potter, but to actually _be_ him? Nico was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry didn't look as happy. Fourteen had been a hard year for him. Their friends stared and giggled nervously.

"Yeah, of course, Nico. Grover, is there some sort of interview you need or something?"

"Expelliarmus," Nico said, pointing the wand at Percy.

Riptide flew from his hand, and Percy yelled, "But it's not your type!" before the sword's power directed it back into Percy's hand. Annabeth and Jason laughed.

Nico tried again. Pointing the wand at Percy, he said, "Silencio!" Percy fished around for words that weren't there, but by then everyone knew what he was trying to say. Nico then said, "Accio Riptide."

This time, Nico caught the sword. He held on tight, hoping he could keep it. "Sonorous," he whispered back at Percy. "-not your type!" Percy gasped. Nico laughed and handed the sword back to Percy.

"Okay, first thing accomplished. Now, Harry must use the sword," Grover said. Harry gulped. He had never used a sword before. "Use it on Rachel, of course. She won't be harmed because demigod weapons only harm demigods. Well, I don't know about wizards. Ready?"

Harry ran at Rachel with the sword, pretending to cut through her heart. Rachel just laughed. "That tickles!"

Harry had to admit, he was scared. Probably, some of Piper's charmspeak, silent or not, had influenced him. He smiled at her.

"Okay, moving on. Third part: Share a secret with each other, something you've never told anyone. You _must_ do this to pass and get the empathy link to work.

Harry grabbed Nico and pulled him into a cave. "Okay, I'll go first. I'm secretly a little excited to be back on the hunt. Life hasn't been really exciting since I killed him. And, at the same time, I'm wondering if I have the strength to kill him again."

"Harry, you have me this time." That felt weird, having Harry speak to himself, or so it seemed. "Well anyway, my secret is…." what _could_ he say? His relationship with Scorpius had been exposed. He wanted to say something about Bianca, but also didn't feel like that was the right thing.

And then he remembered a conversation with Reyna. It was a very cold September day, and Nico was Iris-messaging Reyna, who was much warmer in California.

"Harry," Nico said, "there are not four lives we need to save. There are five." Harry stared at him through Nico's own eyes. "Harry, Reyna and I are going to have a child. We were only really experimented once, and I know we're young, but I have to try and protect my daughter."

* * *

 **A/N: So, how did you like the chapter? Sorry it's short, I have other things to do. Ugh,** _ **High School**_ **. So yeah, plot twist. What do you think? Please review!**

 **~Celia**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey look I'm actually updating!**

* * *

Harry gasped. "Nico!"

Nico hung his head. "I never ' _experimented'_ with Ginny til _after_ we were married. And you're _fourteen_!" Harry admonished.

"Are you guys ready to come out now?" Grover called. "Hermione says we have five minutes left."

"I've already come out," said Nico without thinking. "Bisexual, remember?"

This got a laugh from Percy and Jason.

"Yeah, we're done," said Harry, stifling a chortle. Nico was blushing as they came out.

"You didn't hear the secrets, did you?" Nico looked at the group, especially at George and Ron, who he suspected always carried a pair of extendable ears on them. Once he was sure that he hadn't been overheard, he continued, "Okay, so here's the plan. We'll do like before, but we will Iris message constantly and plan to sleep at the same time to communicate through the empathy link. Grover, is this thing permanent?"

"Yes."

"Okay, great. So, group leaders, pick your teams. Piper, Hermione, you two are both the leaders for the giant team. And Hagrid too, be sure to consult him on your decision. Leo, Scorpius, Rose, you're coming with me and Ron," he said, and Ron gave a sigh of relief. Nico winked at him.

Harry was feeling unsure and unsafe. The last time he had done this, he'd been beside his best friends. Now, he, Ron, and Hermione were being split up.

Ron seemed to know how Harry was feeling. "Cheer up, mate. There's always Iris messaging, and I believe that's something Voldemort hasn't discovered how to use yet."

Yeah, Harry agreed that would work. Nico told him that he could take whoever he wanted from his friends, which of course meant he turned to Sirius first.  
Sirius nodded, and Harry was grateful. He looked at Remus and Tonks. "Can you split up? Tonks, I'd love you with the Giant team, and Remus could go with Ron and Nico."

As predicted, Lupin and Tonks looked uncomfortable. They clasped hands. "Sure," Lupin said at last. "We'll split up."

* * *

Nico had forgotten how small Alcatraz was, or maybe he had never really known. The prison complex itself was quite large, but it didn't take the team long to search.  
"Check for secret trapdoors!" Annabeth urged. She had insisted on coming with this team since it was where Percy was, and nobody objected.

Nico, Scorpius, and Leo searched the floor. Annabeth pressed hard on random tiles with her foot. Meanwhile, Ron and Remus inspected every little thing for clues. Dakota, a Roman demigod, and Brenda, a Huntress, searched for places in the walls. As a son of Bacchus, Dakota was able to examine vines easily to see if they might lead anywhere. Brenda was a daughter of Hecate, so she had learned to detect magic airs before becoming a Huntress. Dakota tried to climb the vines, but soon found they led nowhere. There was nothing to even suggest that Voldemort or the four missing friends had ever been there.

"Dobby," Nico whispered, "go check on Harry, please." The elf disapparated with a crack.

* * *

Unlike Alcatraz, Azkaban was huge. Sirius was in shock, because he had never wanted to go back. But he told Harry and the others that he was fine. He would just turn into a dog if he needed to. That was comforting.

The last time Harry had visited, the Dementors and prisoners were being relocated. The dementors were being exterminated, and the prisoners were going to a number of other high-security wizarding prisons. Harry, as the head of the auror office, had overseen the operation in case things got crazy. Overall, though, except for a few escaped dementors, the process had been safe. After that, the prison had been closed and abandoned.

Now, however, the huge island and prison could have any number of horrors again. Even though most of the dementors had been taken care of, there were still a few out there, and Harry would be shocked if they weren't on Voldemort's side for the third wizarding war.

"Search the grounds!" He commanded. "Tell me if you find anything suspicious. That means anything at all, so no pranks, you three." He scanned the room for Fred, Connor, and Travis.

He sat down with Sirius to ask him to recount everything he knew of the place, but just then, there was a tug on his shirt.

"Harry Potter," Dobby squeaked, "Dobby was sent by Nico to tell you it's not Alcatraz, as far as they can tell. Which means it is likely to be here, in Azkaban.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I actually have another chapter of this fic, after close to a year of inactivity. Can you believe it?**_

 _ **I don't plan to update this half as quickly as I am with Daughters of Darkness, but I have some ideas for it. Might also publish a Two Loves chapter soon. I think I've figured out how to make that work too. If you have been waiting for this story, then I apologize for the wait and thank you profusely for sticking by me. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**_


End file.
